Spirit in Need
by Turkeyhead987
Summary: While battling a ghost, Danny passes out and wakes up with about twenty... firebenders... surrounding him? He escapes and runs into Aang and his friends. A friendship bonds. Aang soon finds out that a 'spirit' needs help, which is Danny. As they travel, they grow suspicious about the teen... will they find out the truth about WHAT he is? ART COVER by SwimmerGirl96
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this had been in my head for a while. I never really thought I could write a story about ATLA, so if there are major screw ups, please point them out! Thanks! And please tell me what I could do to make it better, which would be nice. :)**

**It's between "The Runaway" and "The Puppetmaster" in ALTA and before Phantom Planet in DP.**

**ATLA will come up in the next chapter or third. :)**

**Enjoy? Heh.**

…

_**Spirit in Need**_

_Chapter One_

Whenever he seemed to finally fall asleep, he was always rudely interrupted by his alarm clock. He just couldn't understand why nighttime was so mean and liked to torture Danny by letting the sun take over.

It just wasn't fair.

After what seemed to be a minute that went by, Danny finally rolled over and slammed on the 'snooze' button. He sighed, enjoying the peace then he forced himself out of bed.

The halfa did his morning routine and walked down stairs, still half asleep. He walked over to grab a box of cereal and poured some in the bowl. Then he grabbed milk, only about half of what he poured missed the bowl.

While he ate, his sister walked down and greeted Danny with a cheerful "good morning".

"How could you be so happy?" Danny grumbled.

Jazz rolled her eyes and looked through the fridge for some breakfast. "Well I'm not the one who's up kicking ghost butt each night." She said.

"But I'm the one saving the town constantly!" The halfa exclaimed.

"My point exactly," His sister replied, grabbing an orange instead. "So why don't you just take a break every once in a while?"

The teen glared at Jazz. "Well people could be in danger." Danny replied, giving her a tone that clearly said "duh!".

"I'm just saying that every hero needs a break," She said, "Besides, it's mostly the Box Ghost that's out during night, right?"

"Yeah..." He muttered.

Jazz giggled. "You better head to school, I'll see you later."

He grumbled in response and grabbed his backpack by the door, with that; he left the house to meet up with his friends.

...

Danny didn't bother waving to his friends when he saw them. He was too tired to do anything, he couldn't seem to think. All he wanted was just a few hours of sleep; was that too much to ask?

"Whoa, dude, you alright?" Tucker asked.

"I didn't get any sleep last night, or the night before..." The raven-haired teen responded tiredly.

"You should get some sleep tonight," Sam said, putting a hand on his shoulder, "Let us handle it tonight, okay?"

Danny started to protest, but Sam's death glare stopped him. "Okay, but guys, please, please be careful." He pleaded fearfully.

"We had a lot of training, Danny," Sam smiled, "We can handle a few ghosts."

"Yeah, dude," Tucker patted his friend's back, "You're our friend, and friends take care of each other."

Danny gave them a weak smile. "Thanks guys, you're the best." He sighed. "Should we start heading to school?"

Tucker nearly yelped. "School? I completely forgot! We have hurry before we have detention!" He started bolting down the sidewalk, yelling "c'mon guys! Hurry up!"

Sam laughed. "We better hurry. Let's go."

They both started sprinting down the sidewalk; even though Danny was really tired, he was surprised he even had the strength to walk-even running. It was just surprising how much energy he still had, when he felt like he could pass out right then.

The two easily caught up with Tucker, who stumbled a bit since he was carrying so much technology on him. He managed to stay at the same pace with his friends though.

When they saw the school, they picked up their pace a bit and ran to the front doors of the school.

When Danny saw the 'CASPER HIGH SCHOOL' sign above, he mentally wished it said 'SLEEP HERE FOREVER'. That sounded like a dream come true.

They had about five minutes to spare, but the halfa had a feeling that he was still going to be late for class even though he was a little early. Of course, his instincts were right.

"Hey, Fenton!"

Danny groaned and closed his eyes, wishing it was just all a dream.

"You might've escaped yesterday," Dash sneered, "But I'll always get'cha." He grabbed the front of Danny's shirt. "It's payback time."

The next thing the halfa knew, he was in a random locker and hearing the same laughter from the jock and his friends. Everyday seemed to be the same routine; it was just a pain to go through the same thing over and over, each day. He just wished something else would happen in his life time-including sleep.

"The coast is clear, Danny," He heard Sam say by the locker.

The raven-haired teen easily turned intangible and phased through the locker.

"Thanks guys," Danny said, shouldering his bag, "We should head to class."

The tardy bell rung.

"Of course," The halfa muttered.

The trio said their good byes and went to their classes.

...

Mr. Lancer's lecture was boring as usual; he was so into his lesson, he didn't see most of the class texting or whispering to each other. But when it came to sleeping, he seemed to notice when someone's head touched the desk.

Danny only got a few seconds of sleep when there was a loud 'smack' against his desk. He opened his eyes slowly and looked up to see Lancer standing there with a very upset look.

The whole class grew quiet and looked over to see the scene in front of them.

"Mr. Fenton," Lancer said sternly, "Who said you could take a nap in my class?"

The teen just stared at his teacher for a few seconds before saying, "No one sir."

"Correct," Lancer said, putting his hand on Danny's desk and looked straight into his tired eyes, "So tell me... Why are you taking a nap in my class?"

"Because I was tired," Danny replied.

"That's not my problem, Mr. Fenton," The teacher replied, "This will be your last warning." Lancer walked back to the front of the room and went back to teaching the lesson.

About a half an hour went by and Danny tried his best to stay awake; sometimes he would fall asleep, but quickly snapped out of it. Then, of course, his ghost sense went off.

"You've got to be kidding me..." The teen muttered under his breath.

He raised his hand and asked if he could use the bathroom. The teacher hesitated, also hating his choice, but finally let him go.

Danny left the room without a word and ran towards the boys' bathroom. He found out that he was the only one and transformed into his ghost half.

He turned intangible and flew through the roof. The teen hovered above the school for a second to find his opponent. Finally, he found Skulker floating a few feet behind him.

"Can we make this quick?" Danny asked. "I'm tired."

"Then this should be an easy day for me," Skulker grinned evilly. "Pelt time."

"Dude," He put his hands up in the air, "No matter what you say, that's just so gross."

The ghost growled. "I'll get you this time, Whelp! You'll see!" He shouted and put his arm out in front of him, releasing some rockets.

Danny dodged them, but just barely since he was lacking sleep. Then the halfa sent an ectoball towards the robot ghost, making him stumble a few feet back.

Skulker sent a few blasts back, hitting the teen square on the chest. Danny fell a few yards back and started to descend towards the ground. He hovered just before he almost crashed into the street and zoomed down the road.

The ghost roared in anger and followed after his 'prey'. They made some sharp turns and finally Danny disappeared. Skulker growled and looked on his wrist; he had a device-sort of like a GPS-to track down ghosts nearby. The robot ghost found where he was and flew towards that that direction. Skulker found the Ghost Child floating in the middle of the street, as if he was waiting for him to show up.

Danny formed another ectoball and threw it at his opponent. Skulker dodged it, barely missing it. Grinning, he sent another group of missiles.

"Whoa!" Danny yelped.

The halfa was send back and crashed into a room of a house. He shook his head and got up to go fight back, when he noticed that he was in... His room...?

"What the...?" He mumbled.

The robot ghost wasted no time to go after Danny and surprised him by tackling him to the ground. He gripped the boy's neck and lifted him up in the air; the halfa struggled to escape from his grasp.

"Let me go!" He gasped.

"Why should I, whelp?" Skulker grinned. "This could be my opportunity!"

"Still gross!"

Then the teen decided to use all is weight and fell backwards, turning both of them intangible and they both fell through the floor. Surprised by the sudden movements, Skulker released his grip when they made contact with the floor of the lab room. Danny used that moment to punch him in the metal face.

"Seriously," Danny said, "Let's do this some other time. I'm not in the mood."

The ghost crashed against the wall, and then he got up, charging up an ectoball of his and sending it towards his 'prey'. Danny's eyes widen and felt the blast hitting against his chest, causing him to go flying back.

But he didn't hit the other side of the lab; it felt more like, going through it. The halfa saw green engulfing him and Skulker standing there, dumbfounded. The robot ghost seemed to fade away and green was all Danny could see now. Then the green slowly turned into blue and the halfa could feel that he was falling.

Then he crashed.

The impact was so strong, he was knocked right out.

Little did he know that there were going to be more problems when he woke up…

…

**I really think I suck at battles, so I hope it was okay. I'll post the next chapter up soon; I sort of have it already written. Please tell me how it is! **

_**~Turkeyhead987**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Kay guys, here's the next chapter! Aang and his friends are not in this chapter, but they will be in the next chapter and throughout the rest of the story (I think)! So don't be disappointed. xD Haha, anyways…**

**Enjoy!**

_Chapter Two_

Danny decided when the Box Ghost showed up that night, he would ignore him to get some sleep. The halfa knew that he was growing weaker each day because he hadn't got enough rest. He lost against Skulker! That usually wasn't the routine.

The teen groaned and opened his eyes slowly, then squinted when he saw the sun in the sky. Wait, sun-sky? Wasn't he in the lab...? No, he ended up in the ghost zone and now he's outside... or that's what he thought.

The halfa squeezed his eyes shut again, and slowly sat up. He groaned again from the pain on his chest. It wasn't a big deal, but it still hurt.

He finally opened his eyes again and found a fist just inches away in front of him. Danny yelped in surprise and backed away, but to only run into something.

The raven-haired boy quickly turned around to see someone on the ground.

He winced. "Sorry!" He told the person.

Danny finally got up to his feet and then that's where he noticed about twenty people standing there with their fist all around the halfa, just inches away. Was their hands a weapon or something?

"Don't move." He heard a deep, gruff voice say behind him.

Danny instantly stiffened; so were these people suddenly his enemy now? Well, they couldn't be that hard to get away if they don't have any weapons with them. How hard could that be?

"Stay still and we won't hurt you," The voice said.

Yup, enemies. So does that mean he could make enemies when he was knocked out as well?

Danny couldn't help to laugh. "Hurt me? You guys don't have any weapons. How are you going to hurt me?" He asked. Then a thought came to mind: they could beat him up to death...

The halfa heard another guy snort in disbelief.

"Weapons?" He scoffed. "We're armed all the time."

Danny eyed the fists wearily. "Right, so are you guys going to punch me or something?"

A hand in front of him moved even closer, making Danny move back slightly. "Be quiet." Another man hissed.

"Don't make him mad," The voice scolded. "He could be very, ah..._helpful_to the Firelord."

"Sorry sir." He moved back a little.

"Who on earth is this Firelord?" The halfa couldn't help to ask, he put his hands up in the air as if he were surrendering. "Listen guys, you all must be weirdoes. Just let me go home and you guys can go home, then we're both happy."

The teen had been staring at the fists for so long, he finally looked up to see people in an armor suit of some sort. It was black and red for the most part and they all had helmets on. Yup these people had finally lost it.

"Where did you come from, kid?" The voice finally asked.

"Um, Amity Park," He replied. Well, if he tried to be honest to these people, they might've made a mistake and let him go. It was worth a shot.

There was silence for a few seconds before the guy said, "Amity Park? I don't remember that on the map." Danny could feel his glare from behind, "Don't mess with us, kid." He growled dangerously.

Were these people crazy? "What about the United States? Everyone knows where that is." Danny said and yelped softly as they moved closer to him.

"Stop making things up!" The guy shouted angrily. "Come on, we're taking you to the Firelord."

"So do you just pick random kids and take them to this 'Firelord'?" The halfa grinned. "Cause if that's the case; you aren't taking me this time."

Danny kicked a guy on right and he went flying back. Everyone jumped back at the sudden movements. Then the teen made a run for it, nearly tripping on a tree root during the process.

"After him!" The guy shouted.

Danny found out that he was in a forest of some sort. There were trees everywhere; it was also the perfect place for a hiding spot. As he continued to run, a streak of fire flew right past him; it was so close he could feel the heat from it. The halfa could help, but stop and turn around.

He saw more guys about to throw a punch-when they were several yards away from him-but fire came right out their fists. Danny yelped as more went zooming past him. "How are you doing-!" He had to arch his back as another went by.

The teen decided that running away was from these people was a better option than just standing there and dodging. Well no wonder their fists were so deadly.

"Okay, from now on," Danny muttered to himself, "Don't underestimate other people when they may look stupid."

The halfa wanted to go ghost, but the people chasing him were too close and could notice. He went behind a tree and sat down to catch his breath. Then he put his hand on the ground and ice started to form a path way towards the fire dudes.

A few seconds went by the he heard some crashes and yelps. Danny smiled and continued to run. As he ran, the shouts were fading in the distance. The teen knew he had to run still, just so he was for sure safe and they wouldn't be able to get him again.

Finally he could take it any longer and sat down behind another tree. He put his head against the trunk and closed his eyes. The halfa couldn't believe what just happened. That was fire, real fire. It wasn't an ectoball or anything ghostly.

And seriously, who hasn't heard of the United States? Where was he?

...

About ten minutes when by of resting when he heard a snap of a twig nearby. Danny's eyes shot open in alarm and he slowly got to his feet, ready to take out who ever it was.

"Okay, you can take these fire dudes, Fenton," Danny mumbled softly.

There were more twigs that were being crushed, and they were awfully close. The teen closed his eyes and forced himself to fly up on the branch above-unnoticeable.

There was two 'fire people' that rounded the tree and came empty handed.

"I swore he was here," One said, "I could hear him."

The other guy punched the guy on the shoulder. "Well maybe your ears need to be checked." He said.

Danny jumped off of the branch, nearly giving the two a heart attack. "Looking for me?" He asked.

One of them snapped out of it and threw him a punch. The teen caught his wrist-worried the guy would shoot fire out of his hands again and pulled him towards the tree. He crashed in the trunk and fell to the ground.

The other guy stood there, waiting for Danny to make the first move. But he stood his ground as well, waiting for the same thing. Finally the guy's hand lit up in fire and shot it towards the halfa. The raven-haired boy jumped up into the air and did a flip over the fire person.

The guy stared at the tree, dumbfounded. Danny landed on his feet and kicked the guy on his back, causing him to crash into the tree as well as his 'buddy'.

"Sorry guys," The halfa said. "But I'm not going anywhere with a bunch of strangers."

He heard some moans escape from their lips as he turned to start running again.

What was their deal? He didn't know them and they were acting like he was a criminal or something. He didn't do anything wrong; he remembered fighting Skulker and passing out. But other than that, he didn't know what he did to make them chase after him like that and he didn't know where he was! What was this place?

And the final question remained, who on earth was the Firelord?

Well, if those fire dudes were after him and attacking him, then this Firelord was probably a lot worse. Danny had a feeling that he was in like the commander of those guys and probably something a lot bigger.

If those people can shoot fire out of their palms, does that mean everyone living here can make fire as well? This place was just getting weirder by the minute.

"This is just so messed up," He said out loud to no one in particular. "Maybe this is all a dream; I mean dreams are weird right?"

Danny heard a few bird cries in the distance. Usually that kind of cries meant something dangerous. Were those fire people back again?

Then he heard a faint. "Search everywhere!"

The halfa started to pick up his pace. These people just wouldn't give him a break. Was it a crime to pass out in the middle of nowhere? It sure seemed like it.

After running for a minute he would stopping to hear where they were, Danny decided he would finally take a rest. The sun was starting to set, a beautiful orange, red, and purple mixed in the sky. The halfa wanted to stare at it till it disappeared into darkness, but he knew that he had to find a place to sleep where he wouldn't be found.

After he made up his mind, he started to walk instead of running. There was a soft, warm breeze in the air and the sun set was just magnificent.

Then the halfa noticed something that he didn't when he was getting away. He reached for his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. The teen flipped it open and found out that there was no service.

"Go figure," Danny muttered and shoved the mobile back in his pocket.

He heard rustling nearby him; the raven-haired boy reacted by running again. It stopped, but he kept on going just to be safe. Danny looked back to see if anything was there, but there wasn't anything or anyone.

The teen yelped loudly as his foot in front of him didn't make contact with the ground. He fell forward and the ground below him was several yards away.

He couldn't believe he didn't see the cliff there.

…

**Okay, Danny meets Aang and his friends in the next chapter! Woo! :D I hope I did okay with this chapter! Please let me know! Also, I know they're called firebenders, but mostly this is Danny's POV and he doesn't know what they were called. So yeah…**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**Lost: **I hope it ends up to be what you hope for. :)

**Jeanette9a: **Haha. :D

**Man: **Thank you! :)

**Phantom Rose-3399: **I hope it stays that way through the whole way. Thanks! :D

**Ninja1589: **Thank you! :) I hope their appearance was good. xD

**Mickeygosen: **hope this was soon enough. :) And I hope it stays that way. :D

**Silverhaeart97: **hopefully it will come out to be the way you like it! :D thanks!

**Watson Baker: **Thank you! :D maybe it will become the way you wanted it to become! :D

**Thanks guys! Next chapter will come out soon! **

'**Till next time**

**~Turkeyhead987**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, guys! Here's the next chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

_Chapter Three_

The halfa would've been screaming like a little girl if this was his first time falling to his death. And not to mention flapping his arms wildly like in the cartoons, but since he'd been fighting ghosts for a little over a year, he had gotten used to the sensation of falling.

Branches smacked against his face and other place as he continued to fall. The wind whistled loudly in his ears. Danny saw the ground as he neared it, then when he was just inches from crashing into the earth; he used his flight and hovered for a second letting out a loud grunt as it happened so suddenly. Then he let go and fell on the ground with a soft smack.

"Well that could've gone better," The halfa mumbled.

He rubbed his head as he got to his feet and scanned the area around him. At least he wasn't being chased by a bunch of fire dudes. Danny knew he could've easily ditched them, but something kept telling him not to. It bugged him so much; he actually listened to the feeling.

But when he landed here, it disappeared.

"Great," The teen threw his hands in the air, "What am I supposed to do? Sit here and wait for them to find me? Then I could throw my cell phone at them... It could be a distraction..." He mentally shook his head, "Who am I talking to?"

The sun had mostly disappeared and a faint glow of orange all was left in the sky. Darkness slowly took over, making Danny a bit nervous. Being alone in the dark, in the middle of nowhere can be a little frightening. The halfa always found out that if you entertain yourself when you're scared, it always helps to make that feeling disappear.

So the raven-haired boy found a twig on the ground and twirled it between his fingers as he walked through the woods. He even started whistling a tune he didn't seem to know.

Danny thought he even saw a faint glow in the forest, but being attacked by fire, he thought it was just his imagination. He continued to walk through the forest, looking for a good, sturdy tree branch to sleep on for the night.

As he was walking and looking, he thought he kept hearing voices, but this place was weird, so he ignored that as well.

"This place is starting to creep me out," The teen said out loud. He looked up again to check out the branches.

Then he felt a slight rumbling by his left, he let out a loud yelp as a giant rock came out of nowhere and slammed against his chest. The raven-haired boy was flung back and was knocked against a tree so hard that the wind was knocked right out of him.

Danny gasped for air and fell to his knees. He gripped his head, wincing in pain. "What the...?" He muttered softly.

The hafla wasn't sure if he heard voices this time or not, since his head was still throbbing. When he noticed someone coming up to him, he knew that the voices we're real.

"Oh my gosh!" The voice cried out. "Are you okay? My friend didn't mean to do that."

Danny shook his head and looked up to see who the speaker was. It was a girl, dressed in red as well. Did people have an issue with red here?

"Huh?" The teen mumbled in response.

"Where does it hurt the most?" She asked, he voice full of concern. The girl got a grip of his arm and tried to lift him to his feet.

The halfa got up to his full height with the girl's help. "Uh, I'm okay. It'll go away pretty fast." The raven-haired boy replied.

"Are you sure?" She asked again. "I can help."

Danny rubbed his chest; that was twice today that he got hit pretty hard on the chest. It was for sure going to leave a big bruise.

"Does it hurt there?" She asked, reached out a hand.

The teen took a step back, putting his hand in front of her. Just because she might've been a girl and wanted to help, he couldn't trust her right away.

"Listen," Danny said coldly, "I can't just trust a random person in the middle of the forest, especially during night."

The girl looked hurt and Danny instantly felt guilty. "Look, I'm sorry..." He said slowly, "I just got attacked by a bunch of fire dudes. Who knows you might be one as well?"

Suddenly she looked alarmed. "Firebenders were here?" She asked, almost in a whisper.

"Firebenders?" The raven-haired teen asked curiously.

"Yes, Firebenders." The girl said, her tone clearly saying "duh!".

The halfa rolled his eyes. "Okay, apparently that's what you call them." He looked around the forest. "What are you doing out here at night?"

The forest was nearly pitch dark and strange night sounds we're everywhere. The stars started to become more visible, soon billions of stars would be all over in the sky. Danny never seen so many here, he had seen a lot when he was camping, but this was a lot more.

The girl looked at the teen warily. "Um, we're camping out here." She finally replied.

The raven-haired boy was about to say "oh" when he realized that she said "we". "Who's 'we'?" He asked cautiously, and then subconsciously took a step back. "Is 'we' more, uh, firebenders?"

"What? No!" The girl exclaimed; she was not expecting that answer. "I can't firebend, okay?" Then she frowned. "It's not like I would ever support them anyways..."

Without thinking, he asked, "Why do you make it sound like they're bad guys..?"

"Because they are," She said, trying not to get emotional, then she paused. "Why am I telling you this? Everyone knows that the Fire Nation is evil. Shouldn't you know as well?"

"Hey," Danny said calmly, putting his hands up. "I'm just lost. And honestly, I have no idea where I am." He looked at her clothing. "And apparently these people have an issue with red."

"You're lost?" She asked, completely ignoring everything after that.

The teen sighed; this was the only person that seemed to be a nice person ever since he woke up. Maybe he could trust her and maybe she could help him find his way back home. And perhaps some nice directions.

The halfa started to notice that she was shivering slightly for standing outside without any heat source near her. He frowned. "Are you cold?" He asked, "Should you get back to your group and continue to camp?"

She hesitated. "What about you? You said you we're lost. Where will you go?" The girl asked softly.

Danny shrugged. "I'll find somewhere to sleep and I'll find my way back home." He replied as if it was no big deal.

The girl scoffed in disbelief. "No way am I letting you stay out here alone and especially traveling alone. Not to mention that firebenders were after you."

"They weren't a big deal," Danny said honestly.

Without another word, the girl grabbed his wrist and dragged him deeper into the woods. He would yelp and sometimes stumble on tree roots or anything else, like rocks. Eventually, she let go of him and  
would watch if he was still following her. The raven-haired boy knew it might not be good to argue with her, so he did continue to follow her, even though he could've easily gone invisible and escape.

Besides, they might be able to help him get back home and perhaps they knew about the United States, unlike those fire dudes-firebenders.

As they continued to walk, he saw a faint glow becoming brighter with every second they drew near it. So that's where she was staying. When they got there, a campfire flickered softly, with three kids surrounding it. The teen found it strange that there wasn't a parent with them.

The two boys looked up to see their arrival, and the other girl sitting down, didn't look up.

"Hey guys," The girl said. "Um, this is..." She paused then blushed. "I forgot to ask what your name was."

There was another girl sitting down. She laughed. "Nice, so we have a stranger here?"

"Well you're the one that threw that rock at him," The girl defended.

"Hey! I thought he was Fire Nation," She exclaimed. "And I also thought he might've been Combustion Man. Either one, they're both dangerous!"

"Again," A new voice spoke up; Danny looked over to see a boy about his age, "That name fits him!"

The girl by the halfa face-palmed. "Sokka, not now." She replied in annoyance, and then she looked back up at Danny. "So what's your name?"

"Uh, Danny." He said hesitatingly.

"I've... Never heard of that name before..." Sokka said slowly. "Where are you from?"

Okay, this was his chance. Maybe they could help him back into the right direction. "Amity Park, do you know where it is?" He asked hopefully.

"Amity Park..." Sokka repeated. "I've never heard of that."

"I live in the United States," The teen said quickly, "I'm hoping you heard of that as well?"

"Actually," The guy said, "I'm pretty good with maps, but what you said... I've never heard of them before."

So the fire dudes weren't lying...

This was bad; he was stuck in a place where no one has heard of the place where he lived. Danny had a feeling that if he asked where he was, he wouldn't know. Just like these people; they haven't heard of his hometown. So if they told them their hometown, he wouldn't have heard about it either.

The halfa notice that there was a kid that was studying him ever since he arrived. He also noticed that he hadn't said a word since he showed up.

Finally the girl by his side spoke up. "Well, I'm Katara and this is my brother, Sokka," She gestured towards the guy that just asked him about where he lived. "And this is Toph," She pointed at the girl on  
the ground. "And this is Aang." She pointed towards the kid that was looking at Danny the whole time.

"How do you know if we can trust him?" Sokka finally asked. "I mean, I've never heard of the places the said. What if he's making things up to try and get closer to us? What if he was with the Fire Nation?"

"Actually he was attacked by some firebenders," Katara said, "And I'm assuming they were the with Fire Nation." She looked back towards Danny. "What did they look like, what were they going to do with you? They usually attack for a reason..."

"Well they were in uniforms..." The halfa responded, "I have no idea why they were attacking me. They said they wanted to take me to this Firelord and I have no idea who that is too."

Everyone grew quiet, looking very disturbed.

Then Aang finally spoke up. "How did they find you?" He asked.

The teen shrugged. "I don't know. I know that I passed out and when I woke up, they were surrounding me. About twenty of them."

"You said they weren't a big deal!" Katara exclaimed, "Twenty by yourself?"

"They were boneheads." He shot back.

Toph grinned. "I already like this guy."

Danny sighed heavily. "Can someone please tell me about this Firelord-?"

The teen was interrupted by Toph. "Someone is coming!" She whispered harshly. "There's a lot!"

In less than a second, they were surrounded by firebenders. By then all the kids were up as well, in a fighting stance. Being threatened a lot in his life time made Danny more paranoid, so whenever someone scared him, he would get in a fighting stance. Right now, he felt like taking these guys out.

One other person walked past the group of firebenders and came up towards Danny.

The halfa tensed.

The guy was dressed in armor as well and he also had a helmet on, so no one could see his face.

"Ah, gained allies so fast?" He asked, sounding unimpressed.

"I hope so." Danny glared.

"No matter, you guys are outnumbered," He said, gesturing to all the firebenders, "Why not surrender? It would be a lot easier."

The teen chuckled. "I just kicked some of your 'troops' butts. I think I can handle you and the rest. Plus..." he looked over to see the rest of the kids ready to fight as well. "I have help this time."

The halfa could tell he was shooting him a death glare through his helmet. "Men," he said sternly, "Only attack this kid."

Instantly, all of their hands lit in flames and shot it towards Danny.

…

**See, Danny met the group! **

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**Georuler: **Lol. Thank you. :D

**Pichicha123: **Awesomeness pretty much describes everything. xD

**Guest: **Thanks!

**Waffle192: **thanks! Well, they met in this one… sort of. Haha.

**Jeanette9a: **haha, I didn't want to do any of that, well, because I had the cliff in mind. xD Lol, yes, firebenders suck at ice skating. Lol. Nice.

**Guest:** Thanks so much! :D

**SeraiTheGoldenDragon: **I hope it continues to be that way. :D haha, yes, poor him. xD

**Watson Baker: **Lol, literally a cliff hanger. xD Well, I'm glad I do! Thank you! :D

**Phantom Rose-3399: **Thanks!

**NetirkBlue: **Lol, I know I would be freaked out if I was in his place. xD

**Clear As Myst: **I would say they wouldn't have seen him create the ice, so they wouldn't know. xD But yes, why? Lol

**RockhopperMcMuffin: **haha, I'm glad you do!

**Guest: **thank you so much! Here's an update. :D

**LandofMidnightRain: **I've wanted to do one for a while, but I was worried no one would think that it would be that good. And yes, I've been seeing the ones where Clockwork sends Danny on a mission, but I wanted to do something different. Thanks so much!

**Ninja1589: ** thanks, and I'll try. :D Twin tea hands. xD

**Thanks so much guys! Next chapter will be up soon, most likely this week. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm still here! I went on a two-day trip, so that's why I didn't update then. But here it is now! **

**Enjoy!**

_Chapter Four_

Danny's normal reaction would've been gone intangible or jump in the air and he _was _about to turn intangible—he had no intention of being burnt- when a wall of rock surrounded him from the blast. After the fire ceased, the wall came down and left the whole group of firebenders and Danny very confused.

"An earthbender..." The leader hissed.

The whole group turned to see the kids; they were ready to fight. Toph made the first move by pushing a few firebenders back with rocks. Katara joined by using the Water Whip on another, causing that guy to crash into his _teammates._

Sokka charged with a cry and used his sword to cut a tree branch, heavy enough to knock a few people out. There was some startled cries and a huge crash. Then he grabbed his boomerang and threw it at another guy, knocking him out as well.

Aang helped Toph with earthbending, worried if he used airbending, that he would blow his cover…

Danny finally snapped out of his trance and punched a firebender that was charging towards him. The guy flew back and slammed into a tree. Another guy ran up to him as well, but the halfa slid under is legs and grabbed the guy's ankles, causing him to fall flat on his face-helmet.

He couldn't use his powers yet. Maybe if he didn't do anything with his powers, the fire dudes would leave him alone. It was worth a shot; so he was stuck to punching people at the moment.

The raven-haired teen got up to his feet, then heard a clang by his side. It was a boomerang, Sokka's boomerang. Since Danny had a few experience with his Dad's invention; he picked it up and threw it towards another firebender nearby. It came back to him and he caught it.

"Hey, Danny! Can I have-ACK!" Sokka started to say by was cut off by another fire dude attacking him. He ducked and knocked the guy out with the butt of the sword. Then he walked up to the halfa. "Can I have it back?" He put out his hand.

The teen blinked. "Yeah, sure..." He said slowly giving it back.

Sokka forced a smile then grinned. "That was an awesome move by the way. Do you think you could show me that trick?" He asked eagerly.

The halfa smiled. "Sure," He grabbed the boomerang out of Sokka's hand and threw it at another guy, ignoring the "hey!" from the kid. Danny caught it and gave it back with a quick 'thank you' and grabbed another firebender's arm, pushing him to the ground.

The raven-haired teen jumped back in surprise as something pulled the guy away. Toph came by Danny's side and grinned. "Scared ya?" She smirked.

"How...?" He started, but got cut off by a loud rumble from the ground. His first thought was 'earthquake!'. Then a wall in front of him saved him from an incoming blast. The wall moved away from the halfa and towards the firebender, pushing him back in the process.

"By the way," Toph said, levitating a rock then throwing it towards another guy. "You got some pretty good moves; I'm impressed."

"Uh, thanks?" He said, unsure what else to say.

He heard something coming towards them and dodged it, by doing a back flip. There was a loud crash from behind; looking at where the shooter was. The teen dodged another one from that same shooter.

Danny heard Toph saying to him, "You're good at dodging too. Did you take a lesson with Aang?" She chuckled.

Not knowing she was joking, he said, "Aang? Well, no. I pretty much learned dodging at... Dodge ball... At school." _And most of it from __fighting ghosts_, he added mentally.

There was yelling from the leader, causing everyone to glance up at him, but since Sokka was trained not be distracted by others in fighting, he continued on. Danny had some experience in that, but when there was yelling he would always look to see who it was... Or when they were screaming.

"Idiots!" He shouted in fury. "Do not attack the other kids, only him!" He pointed at the halfa. "We must hurry! Now, go!"

All the firebenders-the ones that were well enough to fight—charged towards the teen. Danny narrowed his eye brows and sent a punch to the nearest firebender. He heard another behind him and kicked him in the gut.

He fought everyone that came close to him; Aang and the others helped him as well, but none attacked the other kids. Finally, there were only a few standing left. They didn't attack, completely ignoring their leader's commands. Danny took a step towards them; they jumped in fight and fled the scene.

The halfa turned to see the leader up ahead. "Now it's your turn?" He growled and eventually he fled as well.

The teen turned around to face the kids. "Dude! That was amazing! How did you do that?" Danny exclaimed.

Katara stepped forward. "No, it should be _you_... How did _you _do that?" She asked.

The raven-haired boy scoffed in disbelief. "No seriously, you guys are kids and you guys fought like crazy! That was awesome!"

Toph folded her arms. "They know they did well. But how did you manage to dodge and fight so well? Are you sure you don't know Aang?" She asked skeptically.

"I swear I don't know him," Danny replied honestly.

Aang finally spoke up. "But for some reason... I feel like I know you."

"I just met you."

"I know that," He sighed, "I'm just saying I just have a feeling that I've seen you before, or something."

The halfa was about to say something when Sokka broke in. "Listen guys, we have to get going. They may be back, but we may be able to lose them." He said firmly.

Everyone looked at the raven-haired boy. Feeling uncomfortable by all the stares, he finally asked, "Why are you all looking at me?"

"Well, do you want to come?" Aang asked.

"I'm not leaving you out here," Katara said, shooting Danny a glare.

"Honestly," Toph began, "I could use another person to have fun with." She grinned.

Danny sighed. "I guess so... I mean, I have nowhere to go, unless I actually find out where I can go to get back home." He looked in the forest; it was still dark out. "So are we walking?"

Aang gasped in horror. "No! We're not walking!"

The teen blinked at the sudden outburst. "Okay, okay. I was just wondering. No need to make a big deal out of it." He smiled. "So how are we traveling then? I don't see any cars nearby."

The kids shot him puzzled looks.

"What?" He said.

"What's a car?" Toph finally asked.

Danny mentally face-palmed. "You're kidding, right?" He groaned. "I rather explain it later."

"Okay, then." Sokka said hesitatingly. "Let's go."

...

"What. Is. That?" Danny asked, wide eyed.

Aang chuckled. "This is Appa, my flying bison." He patted the bison's large head, making him grunt.

Ignoring what Aang told him, he went on. "It has six legs! Six! What mammal has six legs?" He cried out.

He gawked at it for a few more seconds before hesitatingly getting on the bison. Aang looked back to see if Danny was on, when he saw him on the saddle, he turned back. "Appa, yip-yip."

The halfa let out a startled cry as the bison flew up and out of the trees. "It can fly...?" The teen asked, awestruck.

"Don't panic," Toph said, holding on the saddle. "You'll get used to it."

The raven-haired boy grinned. "I am used to it." When he received weird looks from Katara and Sokka he cleared his throat. "I mean, I'm getting used to it pretty fast."

Then the scene where everyone was using rocks and water for weapons during the fight, popped in his mind. "So how did you do that water thing?" The halfa asked Katara.

She looked up at Danny. "It's waterbending." She said.

"Is that when you control water?"

"Yes... Don't you know that?"

"Not really." He admitted.

Besides him, Toph pipped up. "I'm an earthbender."

"So, earthending..." The teen said slowly. Then he remembered Sam saying something about elements one time? "Earth, water... Fire... What's the other one?" He asked.

"Air." Aang said.

"Right, air," The halfa said, snapping his fingers. "There's four  
elements right?"

"Yes," Katara confirmed. "Don't you know this?"

Ignoring Katara's question, he went on. "I thought that wasn't real. The elements I mean."

"What?" Toph exclaimed, "Of course they're real!" She sighed tiredly. "Maybe tomorrow we can see if you have an element."

Danny started laughing. "An element? Me? Hah. Yeah, right. I think I would've known if I could bend fire, or water, or earth, or air."

"Yes!" Sokka cheered. "Another non-bender. I feel better."

"Don't get your hopes up, Sokka." Katara said to her brother.

"You would't be able to airbend anyways," Aang said quietly, "The Fire Nation wiped them all out a hundred years ago."

"What's your problem?" Danny raised an eye brow. "You seem to be sensitive about talking about these airbenders, or whatever."

"Danny," Katara whispered harshly. "Don't bring it up."

Seeing that it wasn't his business, he stopped asking questions about the airbenders. The halfa got on his back and watched the stars in the night sky; sometime during the ride, he fell asleep.

...

_"Danny!"_

He was going to kill Jazz for waking him up. Wasn't it a Saturday? It  
sure felt like it.

_"Danny wake up!"_

Wouldn't she know that too? He didn't hear his alarm clock go off yet.  
Not that he cared anyways.

_"Toph? Can you wake him up?"_

Toph? Who was...? Oh, crud.

There was a hard jab on his back; he could hear the wind whistling through his ears. The halfa opened his eyes to see that he was falling towards the earth. Danny grabbed onto a nearby branch and landed  
nicely on his feet.

"Nice reflexes," Toph commented.

Still tired, he fell back on his back, hoping he could sleep a little longer. The teen felt a jab on his side; he opened one eye to see who it was… of course it was Sokka.

"What?" Danny grumbled.

He heard Katara say something in the background, something about how he and Sokka should get along just fine. Whatever that meant.

Sokka grinned. "Come one, we're going shopping."

…

**Hehe, I just had to add that part, I really liked how he got all excited to go shopping when they were looking at weapons. In "Sokka's Master" I think…? **

**Okay, next chapter, they're going to get closer to Danny's secret. Sorry to say, but he didn't use his powers in this chapter. xD Remember, he has a habit of hiding his secret from others… But I'm sure it will come out… eventually… xD haha. Sorry for any mistakes, I woke up and started on this, so please don't make a big deal out of it… **

**Next chapter will be out soon! (Sometime next week)**

**REVIEW REPLIES: **

**Guest: **Don't die! I'm telling you! DON'T DIE!

**Phantom Rose-3399:** Haha, well I really liked the 'YESYESYESYES' it was amusing. xD I'm glad you like this! :D

**Jeanette9a: **I was _really_ tempted to do that. XD But then it would ruin the whole plot I had in mind. xD But I laughed my head off when I could see that happening. Lol.

**Pichicha123: **Haha, I'm glad you had a few laughs. :D

**Clockwork's Apperentice: **:D Thanks!

**Clear As Myst: **It better not be the death of you one day. xD Lol, hope this was fast enough!

**Ulimo: **Not yet… but he will soon… or so my brain says so. ;D

**ghostDog401: **Did ya miss me? Lol, thanks. :D

**NetsirkBlue: **Silly, silly firebenders… xD And that's so true! Lol.

**Sda209: **Muahaha…. Why thank you! xD Thanks for the encouragement! I'm sure I will, thanks, I just wasn't near one when I was typing this up. And I was typing this all up on my iPod… so that may be the reason. But I'll be sure to try and use it for the next chapter! Thanks! :D

**RockhopperMcmuffin: **LOOOL! :D :D :D :D

**Tylerbamafan34: **Thanks! And I'll try not to make Sokka an idiot, but I'll try to keep his sarcastic-ness with him. Cuz, that's his identity. xD lol, but I'll try not to do that. If I start to, warn me. :)

**Forever LuNa: **Lol, yep. xD

**Watson Baker: **Haha, I thought everyone knew that… *shrugs* maybe that's just me. xD lol, just kidding. Haha, yup! Sorry Aang, but I need the spotlight to be on Danny for a little bit now. xD

**LandofMidnightRain: **Yeppers! They finally met! Thanks for the compliment! And sorry for not revealing Danny's powers in this chapter, hehe…But it will happen sometime in this story! Maybe…

**Alalaya21: **Let's keep that routine, shall we? xD

**Guest: **lol, I like your 'grrrrrrrr' it reminds me of a friend. xD Haha, thanks! Hope this was soon enough!

**Sayuri Yori: **hope this was soon enough! Don't DIE!

**Thanks guys! Stay tuned for the next chapter! :D**

'**Till next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter! :D**

**Chapter Five**

Danny eventually got up to go _shopping _with Sokka. Before he left with him, he noticed, almost immediately, that Aang was wearing a blindfold and Toph on one side, while Katara was on the other. He observed that Aang had a blue arrow on his forehead. The teen didn't know about that till now, since he had it cover by his red headband when they first met.

Toph levitated a rock and threw it towards Aang, but he put up his own wall of dirt for protection. Katara would fling some water in his direction; he would bend the water and toss it back to her. The routine was pretty much the same after that.

The halfa felt a tug on his shirt; he turned to see Sokka by his side. "We ready to go?" He inquired.

Danny glanced back at the trio then looked back to Sokka. "Yeah... I guess." He sighed. "What are they doing?"

Sokka looked to see what he meant, then gave the raven-haired teen an irritated look. "Just training..." He mumbled.

"Oh." Then another question popped in his mind. "Training for what?"

"Why do you want to know?" Sokka asked skeptically.

Danny shrugged. "Just curious."

Sokka groaned loudly. "Come on, we don't have all day!" He grabbed the halfa's wrist and started dragging him through the woods. The teen felt awkward throughout the whole walk, but in time Sokka finally let go of him.

It wasn't long before they reached a small town-village? Danny realized that mostly everyone was wearing red-this really started to bug him.

"C'mon," Sokka muttered. "We have to hurry; we're sort of on a tight schedule."

"For what?"

"Never mind," Sokka said quickly.

The halfa decided to leave it there. He would find out sooner or later; if he was going to go with them. They would have to tell him sometime soon.

"What are we shopping for?" He queried.

Sokka didn't tell him right away, but as they started walking through the streets-well they didn't exactly look like streets-he finally told him. "You can't walk around in these clothes," He gestured to the teen's clothing. "I don't even know where you got those."

"Why can't I wear them?" He asked, looking at his clothes.

"They look different and it could draw attention, we really don't need attention right now," He explained.

"So we're shopping... For clothes...?" A disgusted look appeared on Danny's face, "That's a girl thing!"

A few people glanced at the hafla, giving him weird looks, but would quickly go back to whatever they were doing.

Sokka seemed to ignore the raven-haired teen last comment. For a few minutes they didn't speak; Danny took that time to take a look around.

There were a few buildings all around them and houses a few blocks away. He also noticed that there were carts-well they seemed like carts-everywhere as well. Most of them had fruits and other types of food as well, others had items you could buy. There were a lot of people moving around, going to building to building and carts to carts. Kids would run down the dirt streets, one of them nearly ran into him.

Sokka snapped Danny out of his thoughts. "We're here!" He finally said, with a tad of happiness.

There wasn't a title anywhere on the front of the building. Like at other stores, like Wal-Mart, Target, K-mart, and so on. How do people know what to get if there isn't a title anywhere on the buildings? He sighed, maybe he'll find out someday.

Sokka steered the halfa into the building; it was a small building, very small, probably about the size of his room, maybe a little bigger than that.

He found himself in front of some clothing he didn't seem to recognize.

"Here," Sokka said, tossing him a long shirt, "Does that look good with these pants?" Another piece of clothing was thrown at him.

The teen didn't answer him, still trying to figure out why he was shopping for clothes. Seriously, it was a girl thing. Sokka also gave the teen a pair of shoes and other things to go with the suit. Danny lifted the shirt in front of Sokka. "This looks like a dress." He muttered.

"It's not a dress!" He snapped and yanked the shirt from the raven-haired teen. Sokka grabbed everything else and took them up to the front desk; Danny followed.

After Sokka bought the stuff, he dragged the teen out of the store and took him a few blocks away. The halfa kept quiet and would find out soon where they were going once they got there.

After what seemed forever, they were behind some trees and bushes, away from everyone.

"Okay," Sokka finally said, "Go and try these on." He shoved all the items into Danny's hands.

"In these woods?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow. It certainly felt very weird. He was used to dressing in a bathroom or his bedroom. But of course if someone decided to drop by while he was changing, he could always go invisible.

"Yes, just hurry, okay?"

Without another word, he walked a ways from Sokka and found a good spot to change. The halfa kept complaining mentally about how his shirt looked like a dress; it looked similar to Sokka's. Another complaint popped in his mind: it was red.

Seriously...

His clothing was similar to Sokka's and Aang's-together.

Once he was done getting dressed, he stood there for a second then sighed. "I feel like an idiot." He mumbled.

He grabbed his street clothes and walked back to where Sokka was. He studied Danny for a minute then grinned. "Not bad. Now you blend in."

"Right... 'cause red is the color that everyone wears...I _should_blend in."

Sokka ignored the halfa again, he rubbed his chin. "Now we have to get rid of those clothes." He pointed at Danny's street clothing.

"Get rid of them?" He asked carefully.

"No, maybe he could give them to Momo, he could stay warm..."

"Who's Momo?"

"Wait! We could use it as a slingshot!"

"These are not stretchy."

"You're right... We could-!"

"How about we just use these as a spare?" Danny said, irritated.

"...Lets do that." Sokka agreed.

...

Sokka and Danny finally had a real conversation on the way back. Mostly it was about meat, but the halfa asked him questions about who was the Fire Nation.

Sokka kind of got sensitive about talking about it, but told the teen who they were and what they did. Then he told him about how they killed his mother. After that, the raven-haired teen felt guilt for asking and tried to change the subject.

"So what happened to, uh, these airbenders?" The halfa asked cautiously.

Sokka glance at him, and then looked back to the ground. "Well, they got wiped out because they knew the Avatar would be reborn in the Airnomads." He explained.

Danny raised an eyebrow. "What is the "Avatar"?" He inquired.

"It's not 'what', it's 'who'," Sokka began, giving the teen a puzzled look as he spoke. "The Avatar can control all elements."

"Seeing that one element is strong, I'm guessing the Avatar is powerful then?"

"He's very powerful." Sokka agreed.

The halfa paused, and then said, "You said 'he'."

"Yeah, so what?"

The raven-haired teen hesitated. "Do you know him then?"

"Yes..." Sokka replied slowly, "Don't you know th-?"

There was a loud yelp up ahead then they looked up to see something falling towards the ground. Soon, they noticed that it was a figure—a person. There was a loud crash and a few branches snapping from the fall.

Sokka and Danny exchanged looks and rushed to the person on the ground.

"Aang!" Sokka gasped as he knelt down by him. "Are you alright, buddy?"

Aang shook his head to clear the dizziness. "Yeah, I'm fine," He groaned. "I haven't really mastered feeling all the vibrations in the earth." He smiled. "And Katara gave me a really big blow. Sheesh, they need to be more careful."

The teen narrowed his eyebrows. "Wait a minute..." He mumbled, didn't Aang use earthbending AND waterbending before they left? "You said that this Avatar can control all elements right...?" His eyes widened. "Is Aang the Avatar?"

"I thought you knew that." Sokka said.

"I thought he told you too." Aang replied.

"I didn't know!" Danny exclaimed. "I don't know anything here!"

Aang stood up, brushing the dirt off of him. "Okay, okay. We'll explain _everything _tonight and perhaps tomorrow as well, does that sound better?"

...

When they got back, the two girls kept apologizing to Aang about what had happened when he was thrown into the air. After that was settled, Sokka got some meat and Katara helped him cook it. Danny noticed that Aang kept giving disgusted looked towards the meat.

"Hey, you okay?" The teen couldn't help to ask.

He nodded. "I don't eat meat." He replied.

"Wow, my friend would get along with you when it came to food." The raven-haired teen told him, thinking about Sam.

"You're friend doesn't eat-?"

"Food is ready!" Sokka said excitedly.

Katara handed Aang some salad while everyone else ate meat and some salad as well. They ate in silence with a small fire in the middle—to roast the meat you had if it wasn't cooked enough. The sun was still in the sky, but it was getting close to setting.

Aang finished first and sighed in relief, and then he perked up. "Oh, by the way, I spoke to Roku today."

Sokka stopped eating. "What happened?"

Everyone else stopped eating as well; seeing that everyone stopped, Danny put down his food, but continued chewing.

"Well, he told me about someone," He started out slowly, "I'm not entirely sure, but he did mention that it might've been a spirit...?"

The halfa nearly choked on his food.

"A spirit?" Katara inquired.

"Yeah, a spirit?" Danny finally asked after he swallowed his food, instantly his mind when to the Ghost Zone.

"Yes," Aang confirmed. "He said it needed help."

"Well where is this spirit?" Toph asked as well.

"He said somewhere in the next village where we were going," He informed them. "Which we should be going by tomorrow."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Danny jumped in. "Who is this Roku person?"

"I thought...? Oh right, he's the Avatar before Aang." Sokka explained.

"How does he talk to him?" The halfa asked again. "Isn't he dead? You said they are reborn or something?"

"Yes, but the Avatar can cross to the spirit world," Katara butted in.

"I'm still here; stop talking as if I'm not." Aang said irritably.

"Sorry Aang." Katara apologized.

"The spirit world..." The teen said softly. They were talking about the Ghost Zone, right?

"How do you get to the spirit world?" The halfa asked again.

Aang hesitated. "Actually that sounds kind of hard to explain."

"No it isn't," Sokka scoffed lightly, "You just glow it up and BOOM! You're there."

"Sokka!" Katara scolded.

"That's when I go into the Avatar State, Sokka."

"Yeah, but you still glow when you cross over to the spirit world." He said. "Which reminds me, I just have to make sure, do they have bathrooms in the spirit world? Last time I checked, they don't."

"I don't think so." Aang replied, caught off guard by the question.

"Did Roku say anything else?" Toph asked irritably.

"He said it might be unexpected... Whatever that means, and it's… powerful." He said, trying to think of what else he said. "I think that's it. We'll go tomorrow morning."

Everyone cleaned up after that, by then the sun was down and everyone was heading to bed. Danny rested his head against a log and looked up into the night sky. The stars were slowly appearing in the darkness, making it more amazing than before.

The halfa hoped when Aang was telling them about the spirit world, that it might've been the Ghost Zone.

A way home… hopefully...

…

**Okay, sorry, not much action, but they took another step to figuring out what Danny is! :D Sorry for the mistakes… :( **

**REVIEW REPLIES: **

**Clockwork's Apperentice: **Thanks! :D

**Forever LuNa: **Haha, I just had to bring it up, but I don't think he will get one, because he has his powers and all that… XD

**Tylerbamafan34: **Thanks, I'll try to do better next time I do another battle scene. :D

**Jeanette9a: **Well, you're good at your job! :D Danny will reveal his powers soon…. Maybe… and if Sokka _does_ find out, I may have his jaw drop and starts rambling. xD But… since you came up with that, I have to ask permission from you. But thanks! :D

**Ulimo: **You're on to this aren't you? xD lol. Thanks! :D

**Pichicha123: **Haha, I'll be careful!

**Guest: **Thanks! Don't DIE ON ME MISTER… or MISS!

**1dgrayman: **Here's more! :D

**Sda209: **I can tell they took another step…. Lol, well, I can see that happening. "Hey where's the car?" "Um… what's a car?" xD

**Cupcake Reaper: **Well I try to keep it fast. :D Lol, that's his habit. xD I know, I hate it when that happens, so I take it slowly. XD Thanks again! :D

**Deathnoteno1fan-codegeasslover: **First… that's a long name. Lol. Haha! :D I'm glad you like that!

**Watson Baker: **Haha, yeppers! Thanks, I think I kind of lacked on it… but still, thanks! I'm glad I made your day!

**Blue Eyed Phantom: **Lol, thanks! :D

**Guest: **Thanks!

**Guest: **Awesomeness… :D Okie dokie! :D

**Myra the Sark: **Thanks!

**Bluemist: **HAHAHA! Well if I die, then I can't post any more chapters, so when you stop reading… how does that make sense? Lol. Evil little mind. xD Thanks!

**GGCharms: **I'm glad you do! Here's the next chapter… the one above! xD

**Starwarrior4ever:**Haha, I'm glad you did. :D I'm planning on not giving him one, since he has his ghost powers and all that… xD But thanks!

**Thanks guys! Next chapter will be up in a few days! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, another step closer! :D**

_Chapter Six_

Toph was the first to wake up, also waking everyone up from her shouts.

"C'mon sleepyheads!" She yelled, ignoring Sokka's protests. "You have to wake up!"

Danny was on the same boat as Sokka. What was the point of waking up so early each day? They had more time being awake each day, but only around eight hours of sleep each night-well a few hours for the halfa.

"Can't we just sleep a little longer?" Sokka whinnied tiredly. "Then we'll leave..." He trailed off and started to snore once again.

The teen curled up to fall back to sleep as well, when there was a sharp pain that went through his head. He yelped, sitting straight up, almost seeing stars. Danny groaned and rubbed his head.

"Don't you dare go back to sleep," Toph warned. "Or I'll have to do it the hard way."

Aang yawned. "That doesn't mean you need to knock people out, that'll just make the situation worse." He got up to his feet, stretching during the process.

There was a loud scream. "Okay! Okay! I'm up! I'm up!"

Everyone turned to see Sokka on the ground with a bolder just inches away from his nose. Toph threw the bolder over him and grinned. "That works; I should use that more often." She said under her breath.

"Hey guys...?" The Avatar said slowly, "Has anyone seen Momo? I  
haven't seen him since yesterday."

"Who's Momo?" Danny asked curiously.

There was a loud chitter coming from a nearby tree; something flew towards Aang and landed on his shoulder. He giggled. "There you are," He looked back to the group. "Are we ready to go?"

"That's Momo?" The halfa asked once again.

Sokka walked by the teen, grumbling along the way. "Danny this is Momo, Momo this is Danny. Great you know each other, let's go so I can go back to sleep on Appa."

There was a low rumble from the bison.

The fire was out and there was still some smoke. The sun started to rise behind the mountain, creating a pink-orange-ish glow in the sky. The group started loading some stuff on Appa while Danny stood there, unsure what to do.

It wasn't long before everyone was done and started get on the bison to continue their travel. The teen eventually got on as well, seeing Sokka snoring away when he got onto the saddle. Danny sat down uneasily, hearing Aang say "yip-yip" to the bison. The large mammal pushed off of all six legs and flew up into the morning sky.

"So, Danny," Katara started, making the halfa turn to her direction at the sound of his name, "Where are you from again?"

"Amity Park," The raven-haired teen replied honestly.

"But...? I thought... You know, it wasn't real?" She said slowly.

"It's real," Danny muttered, "I'm just not sure why you guys don't know where this place is. Especially the United States..." His eyebrows narrowed. "Have you heard of the state: Illinois?"

Katara hesitated. "Well... No..."

The teen folded his arms and sighed helplessly. "How am I supposed to get home if no one knows where it's at?" Then he thought of the spirit world...

He was about to say something about with when the waterbender cut him off. "Where did you find those clothes?"

"What clothes?" He looked down to see the clothing Sokka bought him. "These?"

She shook her head. "No the one's that you wore when we first met you." She said.

"Um... I'm not sure," He paused to think, "I think my mom got me them at Wal-Mart."

Katara gave the halfa a puzzled look, even Aang couldn't help to share a similar look as Katara.

Danny sunk a little lower in Appa's saddle, mentally face-palmed. "It's a store..." He mumbled, not bothering to explain what else it was.

The Avatar went back to watching the sky; Katara raised an eyebrow. "O-okay..." She replied hesitatingly.

There was an awkward silence that filled the air. Toph was the first to break it. "I wonder what this spirit will be like."

"Well... It's not going to any use for you..." Sokka muttered, slowly waking from his very small nap.

"Watch it."

"I was just saying!"

"W-what do you mean?" Danny asked, clearly confused.

Sokka groaned. "I can't believe we didn't tell you and I can't believe you didn't know!" He sighed. "Toph's blind."

But more questions formed his head. "She's blind? How... How does she get around just fine?" The teen questioned.

"I can see with earthbending," Toph replied. "I feel the vibrations in the ground, but we're not on the ground right now. So I can't see anything."

"That's awesome," The halfa said, awestruck.

The girl smiled.

"So, Twinkle toes," Toph grinned at the sound of the nickname, "Do you know what this spirit looks like?"

Aang climbed over the front of the saddle and sat down with the group. His headband straps floated behind him. "No, Roku didn't tell or show me what it looked like."

"Is it a she or a he?" The raven-haired boy asked.

The Avatar shrugged. "I don't know."

"Man, that's a lot of help," Sokka replied sarcastically.

Danny thought some more about this spirit. He could try and help reason with it, but he didn't understand why Aang and his friends we're going to help it. "Aang... Out of all people-well I now understand that you're, uh, this Avatar-why did this Roku person tell you that you could help?"

"Aang is the bridge between the human world and the spirit world," Katara filled in.

"How exactly does he get into the spirit world," He asked, "Sokka said something about "glowing it up", but that doesn't exactly explain it..."

"I just have to focus," the Avatar said, "Then I just end up in the spirit world."

"That's it? Just focus and-," The teen snapped his fingers," -you're there? No going through any portals or anything like that?"

"Portals?"

Danny scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. "Yeah, isn't that how you usually get into the Gho-um, spirit world?"

Now it was Aang's turn to be confused. "No..." He sighed. "Besides, I'm the only one that can cross into the spirit world."

"What?" The halfa said in disbelief. "No, that can't be true."

"What did you expect?" Sokka asked lazily.

They had to be talking about the Ghost Zone, right? But whatever they were talking about didn't point towards the Ghost Zone. Something wasn't right; it was all messed up.

"I-I thought... That humans and Gho-spirits could cross to any world...?"

Everyone—but Toph-give the teen a puzzled look.

"That's not true," The waterbender finally said, "It doesn't work that way."

"Well it seems confusing to me," Danny retorted, "It's confusing, because my hometown is overrun by-" The halfa stopped himself; he was saying too much. And he didn't even know what got him so uptight about this. They have things they know and he has things that he knew; maybe it was all a misunderstanding.

"Overrun by what?" Toph asked in a low tone.

Danny shook his head. "Nothing." He said, almost too quickly.

Toph turned towards the teen's direction, but didn't look up. It was almost like her ear was making eye contact with him-ear contact-whatever. "You better tell us; you're clearly not telling everything about yourself. So spit it out."

"Me? Not telling you everything?" The raven-haired teen asked in disbelief, hearing Aang mutter "oh great", "How about you guys? You guys are apparently on some tight schedule and I don't even know what that is! Why should I tell you everything when you don't get to tell me everything? I mean after all, we just met, why don't we just take this slowly?"

The earthbender opened her mouth to say something when Aang cut in. "Okay guys! No fighting! Danny's right, Toph. He can tell us when he's ready, and we can tell him when we're ready."

"Why not tell him now? That way he could tell us after that." She smirked.

"He could be with the Fire Nation, if so, why tell him our plans?" Sokka butted in.

"He's not with the Fire Nation!" Katara scolded her brother, "How many times do I have to say that?"

"Quiet!" The Avatar shouted, causing everyone to fall silent and Momo hid fearfully behind Aang. "No. More. Fighting! Okay?"

Danny scoffed lightly. "This is crazy. I'm probably going to wake up any minute and find myself in my bed, go to school, and all that stuff; where things make sense."

But he knew it wasn't a dream...

Katara soften a bit. "Danny... What do you mean "where things make sense"?" She asked.

"Everything here is the total opposite to where I life," He put his arms up, gesturing all over him. "It doesn't matter anyways, I've seen weirder."

The ghost hybrid turned his back and looked out to see the sun just above the mountains, slowly making its way across the sky.

Everyone kept quiet for the rest of the ride after that.

...

It was probably almost noon, Danny guessed, when they finally arrived somewhere nearby the village. There were some tall trees-perfect for Appa to stay hidden for now.

Everyone seemed to forget about the conversation earlier and acted like it never happened.

"So where do you think this spirit would be?" Katara asked Aang.

"I don't know," He admitted, "That's why we should take a look around, but we should split up to cover more ground."

Everyone was about to agree with him, when the halfa cut in. "No we shouldn't; we should stick together. Separating may cover more ground, but we just want to be safe. It's better safe than sorry."

The Avatar sighed. "Okay, we'll do that then." He started to walk forward. "C'mon guys!"

Danny wasn't surprised when they walked through the streets and everyone seemed to be wearing red-again. No one seemed to pay attention to them, but Aang would say-hotman?-or something like that to random people.

"Do you think the spirit is mad?" Katara asked.

"I don't think so," Aang responded. "Let's hope it not mad."

"Yeah, 'cause right now we need an angry spirit after us," Sokka muttered.

"What's the worst it could do?" The halfa smirked.

"Shh!" Sokka whispered harshly. "Don't jinx it!"

Danny just rolled his eyes.

They traveled for about an hour around the village; they even asked other people around if they heard or saw a spirit here. All of them claimed that they have not. Each time they turned corner or a person said 'no' their hopes started to drop and so was their energy.

Finally, Sokka plopped down on a bolder. Everyone did the same thing as well.

"Well, maybe Roku was wrong about the spirit," Toph said. "Or maybe this is the wrong village."

Aang shook his head. "No, I know it's this village. But," He sighed heavily, "I just don't understand why we can't find it."

"I don't know about you guys," Sokka started, "But maybe its hiding?"

The teen also noticed that his ghost sense didn't go off, so he knew the spirit wasn't here. And they did walk all over the village, and not a single shiver came upon him.

"I say we take a break and have some lunch," Sokka blurted out excitedly.

"I left the food with Appa," Aang said sheepishly, "Sorry, Sokka."

A small "aww" escaped from his lips.

Danny also wondered if his friends, family were worried about him. What about the town? Was it okay as well? The hybrid had a feeling that Amity Park was fine from his absence; his parents, his friends, or even Valerie could take care of the town while he was gone. How much time has gone by? Maybe he was in a different world...

Maybe time was different here than it was at home...

Time...

What if he could, somehow, make contact with Clockwork and have the Master of Time send him back home? But he knew that was a long shot.

He was back to nothing.

"Danny?" He heard Katara ask him. "Are you alright?"

Danny observed that everyone was looking at him, besides Toph. "Yeah, I'm fine." He said quietly that it was barely audible.

Katara decided she wouldn't push him, even though she knew he was lying.

"So now this is what we should do..." The Avatar began telling his plan to continue the search for the spirit, but the teen didn't bother listening to it.

Then suddenly he heard a faint clang, as in where metal was hitting rocks or something. Even with his enchanted hearing, he could barely hear it. The halfa knew that it sounded familiar, he just couldn't... No, it didn't sound like that...

He narrowed his eyebrows and growled softly.

His actions were enough to grab everyone's attention.

"What's wrong?" Aang asked him, a worried expression appeared on his face.

"They're ba-"

There was a shout in the distance, everyone perked up and looked towards that direction. They saw a group a solider-like people standing there, probably about ten or even more. "There they are!"

"They found us?" Toph asked, surprised.

"Why didn't you warn us, Toph?" Katara accused.

"I thought they were just a group of people walking by!" She defended.

The group of firebenders walked up till they were just yards away from each other. The kids were too late to make a break for it, so they stood their ground.

"Ah," The leader said, "This is quite amusing." He smirked at Danny, "I told you we'd be back. You didn't think you could get away when we saw what happened when you, ah... Fell from the sky."

The raven-haired teen paled.

The man grinned behind his helmet. "Yes, I saw that."

"Saw what?" Aang said in a tone that clearly said "you better not mess with us".

The leader looked back at the hybrid and back at Aang, then back to Danny. "They don't know? Ooh. This just got better." He sneered. "I should tell them that you're a freak, hmm?"

"Shut up." Danny said in a very dangerous, low tone.

"Danny," Katara began, not taking her eyes off of the firebenders in front of them, "What are they talking about?"

"No matter," The man said in a bored tone, waving a hand to dismiss the conversation. "Men, attack!"

Everything seemed to go wrong for the kids, or the firebenders just randomly got a lot better than before. Toph kicked the dirt and a long piece of rock came out of the ground, but the firebender dodged and sent a fire blast towards the blind girl, causing her to go flying back and she pass out when she hit the ground.

Katara brought water out from her bag and froze two firebenders just inches away from her, but then another one came rushing up, and before she could react, the same thing happened to her like Toph.

Sokka didn't have much luck as well.

Aang only did earthbending and managed to keep most of them away from him and his friends, but in time he was knocked out as well.

Danny stood alone, standing in a fighting position, glaring at the leader.

"You're outnumbered," He said at last, "Just like last time, but this time you stand alone."

"I escaped from you once," He took a step forward. "I can do it again!"

"I have a hard time believing that," The man sneered.

Then pain shot through the back of his head, everything became blurry, the world started to spin around him. Danny fell to his knees, trying to clear the dizziness, but it was too much. Then he fell onto his back-he saw the leader spinning around him.

Then everything went black.

…

**Before I say anything about this, I have to let you know that I will be gone Monday to Thursday; I will update-possibly-a new chapter on Friday. Going camping! :D**

**Anyways, I wasn't exactly thrilled about how this chapter turned out, so I hope it was okay! But I'm excited about the next chapter… **

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**Forever LuNa: **Haha, we shall see, won't we? :D

**Watson Baker: **I hope it continues to stay like that! This happens some after TUE, so yes… he has his ice powers. But he doesn't know that when you do waterbending, that ice is involved as well… :D

**Pichicha123: **I shall be careful! Man I made them seem weak at the end of the chapter, didn't I? xD Lol, oops… Well at least I listened to you. xD lol

**GGCharms: **I'm excited to write that chapter. :D Here's the next chapter!

**Clockwork's Apperentice: **Lol, mostly Sokka's… XD Woo! :D

**Sda209: **Lol, I just have a brother that thinks the same thing, so that's why. XD Well I'm glad it's an LOL. xD

**Seantriana: **Haha, he just doesn't have luck on his side, doesn't he? xD

**LandofMidnightRain: **No, no, no, it's alright! No need to feel bad. :) Yeah, maybe I should've done a better job on Danny's reaction when he saw the bending and all that. But since he's been around weird stuff, I guess I could say that was an okay reaction? Heh… And thanks so much! :D

**Jeanette9a: **Haha, awesome, thanks! :D

**Deathnoteno1fan-codegeasslover: **Haha, no worries, I like typing it up. xD I find it fun. xD Lol, poor him. Haha. Here's the next chapter! :D

**CrazyCoffeeKat: **Sorry… I don't think that's what I'm going to do. But once—perhaps—when the group knows his secret, it will be like he has a bending ability. :D I know, I know he has ice powers. XD But he hasn't seen Katara or Aang do ice… so he's still being secretive… heh…

**Ulimo:** Probably the end of the next chapter and onto the next…? Maybe! I'll see how it works out! :D

**AWeOmEcx: **Thanks! :D

**Prophetofgreed: **Thanks! I'm also a big fan of your HP/DP crossover stories… :D I'm sure that they'll be asking a lot of questions when they find out about his… little secret… hehe…

**Starwarrior4ever: **It will be updated… TODAY! :D Lol, I hope this will help calm your craziness! Lol. Calm…. Calm…. XD

'**Kay guys! I'll have another chapter up by Friday, and if you're lucky, maybe Thursday evening! And since I'm gone for about a week, I made this a little longer! :D**

**Cya then! **


	7. Chapter 7

**GUYS! I'M BACK AND STILL ALIVE! I had a great time at camp! :D **

**Enjoy!**

_Chapter Seven_

When Danny woke up, he wished he hadn't. Pain raced through his head—he knew that would leave a mark. His arms were in an uncomfortable position and his legs felt heavy.

A small groan escaped from his lips as he tried to open his eyes. Everything was blurry and the room spun; immediately he closed his eyes and decided to try and figure out where he was by ear.

The halfa felt that his arms were above his head and he could feel something cold and hard wrapped around his wrist. He figured it was metal to hold him up. This didn't feel modern; it felt like what someone would do back then.

He heard some hushed whispers beside him and soon realized that it was Katara trying to... Wake her friends up?

What happened?

Then the memories came flooding back to him; he remembered the firebenders and his friends being defeated. How were they able to find them? How were they defeated so easily? And WHAT knocked him out?

Just thinking about that thought made him wince.

"Sokka?" The halfa heard Katara whispered. There was a soft moan after that; Danny assumed it was Sokka slowly waking up.

"Wha..?" Sokka mumbled sleepily, and then he groaned. "What hit me?"

"We were captured by firebenders," The waterbender reminded him in a soft tone, "Do you think they found out about Aang?"

There was a pause before Sokka replied, still coming to his senses, "Well his headband it still on, so they shouldn't know yet... Unless they were spying on us when he took it off."

"Toph would've told us."

"Would she be able to tell us if they were in the ... Air?"

Katara hesitated. "We would've seen them though." She finally said.

"What if they-?"

"Shush!" She whispered harshly. "I think someone's coming!"

Sure enough there were footsteps growing louder with every step. Then they stopped and a loud squeak rang through the room, making Danny flinch because of his sensitive hearing. The footsteps began again, coming towards them.

The footsteps and squeak must've woken Toph and Aang up because he heard some more moans somewhere beside him. The teen continued to keep his eyes shut until he thought it would be appropriate to open them. So he continued to listen to the noises around him; also pretending to still be knocked out.

The footsteps suddenly stopped and the halfa could tell the person was just a few feet away from them.

"You're awake." A voice said, sounding a bit amused. "That's good."

Danny moved just slightly to the right; he knew that voice... It sounded familiar... Of course it was the commander...

"Did you actually believe you could escape from us?" The man said, and Danny could hear that he started to walk towards the right then slowly walked back to the left-pacing.

He stopped for a minute. "I admit, you're good at cleaning up your tracks." The man continued once again. "I don't know how you got here so fast, but I guess we'll find out soon, huh?"

"What do you want?" The teen heard Aang say in an almost threating tone.

"What do I want?" The man sneered. "I just simply want to help the Firelord win this war. But we can't find the Avatar, but..." Danny heard the footsteps coming towards him. "He could be useful."

There was some laughing in the room; the halfa realized it belonged to Sokka. "Danny? You have to be kidding me right? He's not even a bender. It's not like he is going to help you anyways. How could he possibly help you?"

Danny felt a little offended, but he was also thankful for that as well. Maybe that the kids would be able to convince that he couldn't do anything to fight, that he would be useless to him.

The man walked back towards Sokka. "You seriously don't know, huh? I'm not surprised; I mean everyone keeps secrets, right?" He sighed. "I mean I'm not exactly sure what I saw, but it was enough to convince me that this boy could be useful to the Firelord."

"His name is Danny," Aang defended angrily, "And you can't do this to him or us!"

He seemed to ignore Aang's angry remark. "I'm just borrowing him," The man said in a mocking tone, "I'll return him sometime." He chuckled.

The man walked backwards and stopped there for a minute. Danny heard Sokka whispering-glow it up?-to Aang and he just kept telling Sokka that he couldn't.

"He's going use our friend!" Sokka said in a hushed tone. "Wouldn't you fight back for your friends?"

"Yes," Aang agreed. "But don't you know what happened before... That happened?"

There was a long pause before Sokka replied, "Right. I forgot."

The man walked back up to the group. "I've decided that we should kill you guys. That way you can't do anything about it once we have..._Danny_."

The halfa's eyes shot open. "Leave them alone!" He growled.

"I knew that would get you to wake up," The man said, smiling. "But of course you were awake the whole time..."

The halfa glared at the man, but didn't say anything.

The guy had slick brown hair and brown eyes to go with it. He was still in his uniform-not that it was surprising or anything.

Danny noticed that they were in a small room. He was in a cell with bars around him and a brick wall behind him. The halfa saw that the kids were in a different cell next to him. They were all chained to the brick wall as he was. Except that the metal covered their hands and their feet as well-besides Sokka, he was in the same position as Danny was.

The raven-haired teen assumed that they covered their hands and feet  
so they could bend in anyway.

The teen looked over to see Katara, Aang, and Sokka all angry and shouting at the guy. Toph looked perfectly calm.

That really confused the ghost hybrid; how could she be so calm?

The man cleared his throat as if he was about to give them a long speech. "Come in guys." He said calmly.

The door swung wide open with about seven firebenders walking in. The commander backed away, behind the group of firebenders and grinned. "Go ahead." He finally said.

One firebender's hand lit up in flames and threw it towards Sokka. But before the fire even reached towards its target, one of the metal bars seemed to come to life and blocked the flame. Then it shot towards the fire dude, throwing him against the brick wall.

Startled, the commander looked to see what had caused it. Toph was completely free from her bands and used another metal bar to attack with on the leader.

He saw the bar coming towards him like a baseball bat hitting the ball. The man used firebending to try and defend himself, but only to see that it was completely useless against the metal and fell flat on his stomach. The bar missed him by a few inches above him.

"Hold her down!" He shouted, pointing at the blind girl who was bending another metal bar to use.

The troops didn't hesitate and rushed towards the girl. Aang and Katara tried to break free from their bands, but failed each time. Danny wanted to do something, but if he revealed his powers, they fire dudes would do anything to get a hold of him. Also he wouldn't know how his friends would react.

Toph managed to hold most of them off for a while, but each time she defended herself or attacked, she grew tired. Eventually, one of them jumped on her while she was attacking two others. She tried to get him off of her, but by the time she did, another attacked her.

Soon three firebenders had to hold her in midair so she couldn't bend. Toph struggled, but gave up helplessly.

The leader brushed himself off and sighed angrily. "Finish them." He commanded.

Each troop standing lit their hands and shot it towards the group of kids; each one closing their eyes and waited for the impact to come.

But it never came.

They opened their eyes to see that the firebenders we're startled. Danny had phased through his chains and thrown a shield to protect his friends from the incoming blasts. His eyes glowed neon green, making  
the troops jump back in fright.

The raven-haired teen dropped his green shield and rushed up, throwing a hard punch towards a firebender. The guy flew back, crashing into the brick wall behind.

"I knew it," The teen heard the leader growl.

Another guy jumped in the air, lighting up a flame at the same time, but Danny heard him from behind and grabbed the collar of his suit and tossed him in front of him. The firebender slammed into the wall, instantly falling towards the ground.

Sokka's jaw dropped at the sight of the halfa fighting these firebenders without breaking a sweat. Aang and Katara's eyes widened in surprise as they watched him defeat these men.

The fire dudes that were holding Toph let go and ran to help fight against the ghost hybrid. The blind girl got to her feet, feeling the scene happening in front of her.

She felt the metal bars around her and bended one of them to grab a couple of soldiers and wrapped the bar around them. They struggled against the bar, but they didn't accomplish anything.

She did it again and wrapped the rest of them, setting them next the other group tied up; also leaving Danny and the angry leader standing in front of each other.

"I knew you would come to your senses," The guy sneered. "You couldn't resist it, couldn't you?"

The halfa took a step forward. "You seriously need some help," He folded his arms and grinned. "I have an arch-enemy that has a similar problem; may I suggest you get a cat? Or an animal that's similar to one?"

The leader blinked. "Wha-what is the meaning of this?" He snarled.

"I'm just throwing out suggestions, it's called 'helping'," He replied, "You should look it up; it could save your life someday."

The commander scoffed. "Fine I'll deal with you myself." He got ready to attack.

Danny smiled; little did guy know that the halfa was standing in front of the cell he was in, with the key in his pocket...

When one of the firebenders attacked him, he saw the key on the side of his belt and grabbed it without him noticing. Then when Toph jumped in he quickly unlocked his cell and went back to fighting afterwards.

"Gimmie your best shot," The raven-haired teen muttered under his breath.

The guy lit both of his hands in fire and charged towards the ghost hybrid. Danny couldn't resist to fold his arms and yawn. Oblivious to his actions, the commander growled in rage and drew closer towards the teen.

Danny kicked the cell door open and turned intangible, letting the guy go right through him and into the cell. The halfa turned tangible and quickly locked the door before he could get up.

Stunned, the leader sat on the floor, trying to process what just happened.

The raven-haired teen let out a relief sigh.

First off, he didn't have to go ghost during that time and he managed to keep everyone away from him. So why were they defeated so easily earlier?

Then he knew why. They defeated them so easily the first time; they didn't think they had to do any better this time. Because they didn't do their hardest, they were defeated.

Danny turned to go get his friends out of the chains, but to see Toph a step ahead of him. She was bending the metal off of their wrists and ankles, allowing them to be free. The four kids stood in front of the hybrid, none saying a word.

Katara was still surprised and Aang studied Danny suspiciously. Sokka's jaw was still dropped open and Toph folded her arms as if she was waiting for an explanation.

He knew that they all wanted an explanation.

How were they going to take this now?

…

**Hehe, I hope this was an okay chapter! So they still don't know that he's the spirit, but they just found out some about his powers. Next chapter will be out soon! :D (Probably Monday) Tell me how I did on this chapter! :)**

**REVIEW REPLIES: **

**Phantom Rose-3399: **Haha, thanks! I hope it was something you wanted to see. :D

**GhostDog401: **Lol!

**Sda209: **I hope it explained above. ^^ I was typing this up on Thursday, but I didn't have time to go over it and post it that night.

**GGCharms: **Haha, thanks!

**Deathnoteno1fan-codegeasslover: **Hah, yup. xD Here's the next chapter! :D

**Ulimo: **You read my mind. xD lol

**Jeanette9a: **Looooool! I wish. xD

**Seantriana: ** Haha, yup. :D

**ChopSuzi: **Haha, thanks, that's good to know! Thanks again!

**Watson Baker: **Glad you love it! Aww! :D

**Kiyah: **Thanks! Hope you liked it!

**Prophetofgreed: **I hope it kind of explained in the chapter. Even though it sounds a little lame to me. xD

**Guest:** DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON ME! Lol. I'm glad you enjoyed that. :D

**ChristinCC:** Evil cliffhangers work well with me. xD Here ya go!

**Clockwork's Apperentice: **He seems to get in to trouble everywhere. xD Yes, a cliffy, I just had to. Lol. Here's the next chapeter! Thanks so much! :D

**Echo Spectre: **Thanks :D I hope this chapter wasn't too cheesy. xD Here's the next chapter! :D

**The other ghost girl: **You certainly can. :)

**Guest: **You have one today! Lol. Have a cookie as well!

**A little lost1: **I'm glad. :D Here ya go!

**XphiaDP:** Just think about it, now you have another chapter to read today! Lol. I'm am pretty sure you're not the only one. I do that too. xD

**Splashfire:** I started typing it up on Thursday, but I couldn't post it till Friday… Bu still, enjoy!

**Nico drangonrider: **hehe, I liked how you used the word 'epic'. :D Okay, thanks! I'll be sure to!

**Starwarrior4ever: **lol, you better wake up for this one. Haha! XD

**Chicaalterego: **That part is probably going to happen. I never thought of the stick part. Lol, I should do that. xD I laughed my head off every time I see Sokka poking Zuko with his sword. (I think it was his sword.) Thanks for some ideas! :D

**AWsOmEcx:**Thanks! I'm glad it's not rushed, I always think it is. xD Thanks again!

**Guest: **Thanks! :) And sorry, I just had to end it there. xD

**Firewater bander:** I'm glad! :D Thank you! Oh, I'll try to get it together. xD

**Wolfsblood13:** Thanks! Here ya go!

**Guest:** :D Thanks. Here ya go!

**WingedNinja28:** Lol, thanks! Yes, Aang is the Avatar. But when Azula zapped him it blocked the last charka ( I think that's how it spelled) so he can't go into the Avatar state. But, yeah, I probably would have him do that if it wasn't for that. xD

**Woo! A lot of reviews to reply to! Thanks so much guys! It made me smile when I got back from camp! :D Next chapter will be up sooner this time. xD Thanks for hanging in there!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am so sorry for not updating yesterday, I hope today was okay. Just a day late…. I was busy yesterday—I did start typing it up yesterday, but I didn't have time to finish, edit, and post yesterday. So hopefully today is okay. Next chapter will most likely be up by Thursday, if not, Friday. **

_Chapter Eight_

It seemed like hours since they were all staring at each other, but really it was only about a minute that had gone by. Danny was running through his mind, preparing for any questions. Aang still studied the halfa, but didn't seem to be solving anything. Katara now wanted an explanation as well as Toph did. Sokka just continue to stare with his mouth open.

They heard some scrapes on the floor; the fire dudes were all working together to move towards them, but they really didn't make any progress. The leader finally snapped out of his senses and now started to yell for anyone outside of the room to come and help.

Help.

That certainly didn't define these firebenders.

The teen perked up at the sound of footsteps running in the distance, no doubt that they were coming for them. Everyone else seemed to be alert when Danny started to pick up things.

"About thirty are coming for us," Toph announced, "We should get out of here."

Everyone agreed right after she said that knowing they should listen to her... Feet.

"Toph, what way is the way out?" Aang asked, now very alert that he can hear them as well.

"Just follow me, Twinkle toes," The blind girl headed towards the door, "But of course we'll have to fight our way out."

"Won't be a problem." The Avatar replied, glancing at Danny's direction.

She nodded and ran out; the group ran out after her. Along the way, Toph told them when to hide and when to run. Sokka listened of course, but his mind was on Danny and on the fight that happened in the room. Just how was he able to do that?

"A group is coming this way, lean against the wall," Toph whispered.

Everyone did what they were told.

Danny felt that he should make them invisible, since they knew about some of his powers. But since it was just intangibility that he showed off-as well as the shield, he thought that he could convince them that it was just their imagination.

"Their coming towards our direction," The blind girl whispered again, "In order to get past these guys, we'll have to fight. On my mark."

The halfa scowled. "No way, I'm tired of fighting, just hold hands and trust me." He whispered back.

"Right, let's hold hands and hope they don't see us," Toph replied sarcastically.

"That's exactly what we're gonna do." Danny smirked, "Now hold hands and trust me."

Everyone hesitated, but they held hands anyways. The group grew closer with every step; they were running, shouting commands, and all headed for the room. Just when they turned the corner, the ghost hybrid easily turned everyone invisible.

No one seemed to notice at the time, they kept their eyes on the guards running by them, not seeming to notice them. The kids held their breaths, ready to fight if necessary.

When they turned another corner and were out of sight, the raven-haired teen let the invisibility drop. Still, no one seemed to notice they were invisible. Instead of thanking Danny, they started asking Toph why they weren't seen.

"How come they didn't see us?" Katara asked, still recovering to what just happened. "We were right in their faces."

The blind girl hesitated. "I don't know, I'm just as confused as you guys are, I mean I can't see, but I could tell they didn't seem to notice us. Ask Danny he's the one that said 'hold hands and trust me'. Not me." She gestured towards the halfa.

Everyone turned to face the teen. Danny just narrowed his eyebrows. "I can't explain now! We have to get out of here!" He protested.

Everyone was about to argue with him, when Aang stepped between all of them. "He's right. We have to get out of here; once that's settled, we'll ask questions."

Danny just rolled his eyes.

"Okay, since most of them are at our cells," Toph began and started to walk down the hallway, "We should be able to get out of here easier."

They continued to walk-run down the hallways, still following the girl's commands and occasionally listening to Danny as well. They were doing a great job until they got outside.

They spotted some guards around the area; there were tall walls surrounding the building they just came out off. It looked like a prison, it probably was too. Some the firebenders seemed to revive the message just now, and started to make their way to the room.

The kids ducked behind some large metal bars nearby. A few firebenders ran through the doors they came out of, not knowing they just passed the kids.

Katara turned to face Aang. "This seems to be the hard part. How do we get out of this place?" She asked.

"We could always earthbend our way out," Aang suggested, he looked at the girl. "Toph, do you think we can make a tunnel to go under the walls?"

Toph grinned. "Let's go." she moved her hands apart, and a crater-like-shape appeared on the ground. She did it again and made it even deeper. Aang joined her, to make the work easier and faster.

But the sound of earthending brought some firebenders attention. Most of them turned to see the metal bars, but others-at different angles-could see the kids. They sound the alarms and threw fireballs at them.

Sokka leaned against the bars and would move away from the bars to get a good angle at some guards and would throw his boomerang. It managed to knock some of them down, but it wasn't hard enough to make them pass out.

Katara shot water towards an incoming blast and shot another one towards the firebender. She would swing him around and yank it down, creating a loud crash on the wall. The firebender didn't stand a chance after that.

More continued to rain down on them. More firebenders came out and started to attack. What was Danny supposed to do?

The hole got deeper, a lot deeper than where they started. After another few long seconds went by, Toph finally announced that it passed the wall. Aang told everyone to get in and run towards the other end as fast as they could.

Danny was last, after Aang. He was about to run in, when a thought occurred to him. Even though he was against it. The Avatar saw his sudden stop, puzzled, he said. "Danny! Come on! We gotta go! What are you doing?"

He reached to grabbed the halfa and pull him in when the teen lifted his hands and green energy started to form from his palms. Before he knew it, there was a green dome, protecting them from the firebenders attacks.

Danny jumped into the hole. "Okay now let's go!" He started to run deeper into the earth.

Aang mentally shook his head and covered the end with ground above. How Danny did that, he was going to have to ask.

The ghost hybrid came out from the other end and Aang followed shortly after that. Toph covered that end and they all started to make a mad dash towards a bunch of trees up ahead.

Since the firebenders were too busy attacking where they started, they didn't seem to think about attacking where they would end. When Aang covered the side, the green shield fell and the firebenders started to attack the ground.

They didn't have much luck.

...

About an hour went by of running and a few minutes to catch their breaths before they would run off again. Finally they couldn't take it any longer.

Sokka was the first to hit the ground, Danny was the second. Everyone else just sat down instead of falling.

"I've never ran so much in my entire life!" Sokka moaned.

Danny laughed weakly. "You and me both."

It dark, they assumed that it was the same day and that only hours went by when they were in that cell and escaping. When they started running, the sun was starting to set behind some mountains. Then when they stopped, darkness took over.

"Anyone got a flashlight?" The halfa asked.

"What's a flashlight?" Katara asked curiously.

Danny couldn't resist to face-palm. "It's—Never mind." He sighed.

Aang took out the bison whistle from a pocket inside his suit. He gathered as much air as he could and blew into it, but nothing came out.

"What's that supposed to do?" The teen asked. "I couldn't hear anything."

"It's a whistle for animals, manly for Appa, but it works for other animals," He explained. "If he heard it, then he'll be here pretty soon."

"While we wait," Toph began," Why don't you explain yourself?"

"Why not a 'thank you' for saving your butts in the building?" Danny asked.

"Fine, thank you for saving us, but how did you do it, that's what I'm wondering." She replied back.

"I know that's probably what you're wondering," Danny admitted, "But that still doesn't make sense where I have to explain everything when you guys are still hiding secrets from me as well!"

Silence filled the air for a brief moment before Aang asked, "How did you make that green... Shield thingy with your hands when we were escaping?"

Danny glared. There was a low rumble from above them, alerting everyone that Appa found them. He landed, shaking the ground a little. Momo ran up the big head and flew down towards Aang.

By then, it was harder to see everyone.

An idea came to mind; the raven-haired teen climbed onto Appa's saddle and started to look for his street clothes. Once he found his pants, he searched the pockets and brought out his cell phone. He put his clothes back to where he found them and easily slid off of the bison.

"What do you have?" Sokka asked.

Danny flipped his phone open, light beamed out of it. "Just getting some light around here." Then he grinned, "I knew it would come in handy."

"What is that?" Sokka gawked at it, getting up to his feet.

"Um... It's called a cell phone," Danny explained, "You can communicate with people on it. But I can't right now because I don't have any signal here."

"Signal?"

The halfa sighed. "Never mind."

"Can you crush it?" Toph randomly asked.

The teen yelped. "What kind of question is that? Who asks if they can crush-okay, no more talking about the phone."

"Fine, then let's talk about how you saved us back there in the building," Toph suggested innocently.

Danny growled lightly. "If you want to know so badly, it's called being invisible. Now does it make sense how they couldn't see you?" This girl was seriously getting on his nerves.

The blind girl, as well as everyone, raised her eyebrows in surprise. "How did that happen? By holding hands?" She asked, almost in a joking tone.

Before the ghost hybrid could say anything, Katara butted in. "Hey, Aang. Roku said that you would find the spirit in the town. Why didn't we?" She asked, catching everyone's attention.

The Avatar studied Danny with his cell phone still open. "I don't think Roku meant we would find it, I think he meant we would discover it."

"What do you mean, Aang?" Katara questioned.

He didn't take his eyes off of the halfa. "I think the spirit that we were supposed to find was with us the whole time." He admitted.

By this time the teen stared back at the Avatar, just as confused as the others. They call him Clueless for a reason...

"I still don't understand," Sokka said. "It doesn't make sense. No one is a spirit here."

Aang took his eyes off Danny and looked at Sokka. "That's where you're wrong. I don't understand it completely, but I could probably prove it." He glanced back at the halfa.

"What?" He asked. "Do I have to explain the phone to you again?"

Ignoring Danny's last comment, he looked at Katara, then at everyone else till his eyes finally fell on the halfa. "I think Danny is the spirit that we were supposed to find."

…

**Dun dun dun? **

**Haha, anyways, thanks! Next chapter: confusion, explaining, all that chaos! :D The moment everyone has been waiting! xD**

**REVIEW REPLIES: **

**Pichica123: **Thank you! :D

**CrazyCoffeeKat:** Cliff hangers are necessary. xD lol. Thanks!

**Echo Spectre: **I'm glad you did! I'm glad it had a lot of action as well. :) Hehe…. Is AFTER Monday okay…? ^^' Thank you so much, it really made me smile. :D

**Ulimo: **heh, explaining will mostly be next chapter. xD There was a LITTLE in this one. xD

**ChristinCC:** But cliffhangers are necessary. xD

**Melody Phantom: **Thank you so much! :D Lol, you spelled his name right. :) You'll have to wait and see! ;)

**Chicaalterego:** *squee* I love hugs! Lol, well I'm not the one that pushed them off the cliff. xD Why would you throw cookies at me? …. I didn't touch your oven! xD lol May it rest in peace…

**Iymea: **Well I certainly try to keep them in character. :D Haha! I seriously like, um… revealing his secret to others… xD And thank you! :) Thanks so much again, I absolutely _love_ your story you're writing. One of my favorites!

**Huhubjh:**Thanks!

**WingedNinja28:** Purple and shiny? That's new. XD Lol I like it.

**Megaphantom:** Thanks! :D

**LandofMidnightRain:** I hope camp was fun! :D and the coming home to read, my favorite to do. xD I'm guessing you'll have to wait for the next chapter to see their reactions. xD Thank you so much!

**Jeanette9a:** you said it girl. :D

**Guest: **Lol. (second time) I guess you were being honest. :) (third time) check back Tuesday! XD Lol. Sorry.

**Coolgirl:**Thanks! :)

**CWA:** Again, Cliffhangers are necessary. xD haha, I hear ya. I love doing it, but I hate it when I'm reading someone's story and it leaves off at a cliffhanger. ;) Three days now… xD

**I'm back:** Monday didn't work either. xD sorry about that. Lol, thanks. Lol, randomness. :) (second time) Yup, sorry. Lol. (third time) Haha, well there is an update today. :D Enjoy! :)

**Elithemiar:** lol, yeppers! Again, again, cliffhangers are necessary. xD

**Zipporah grace:** :D here's the next update. :D

**Thanks guys! Every review makes me smile! :D Next chapter will be up soon! **


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter Nine_**

He didn't say the word 'Danny Phantom' or 'ghost', but 'spirit'? Danny had to laugh. He clutched his cell phone even harder and brought it to his chest. Laughter filled the air.

Everyone looked at the ghost hybrid, startled by the sudden laughter. Finally the laughing ceased; the teen wiped a tear from laughing so hard.

"Y-you're kidding right?" Danny asked shakily and grinned.

Aang blinked, recovering from the outburst. "Um, no, I was actually serious."

"But Aang, he can't be a spirit!" Sokka exclaimed.

Katara folded her arms. "I'm sorry Aang, but I have to agree with Sokka. It just seems impossible."

How did Aang figure it out anyways? He never revealed his ghost side. Could've his powers given it away? Why was Aang the only one to figure it out...?

Danny had turned off his cellphone, leaving everyone in darkness... Well, besides Toph. Turning off his mobile phone caught the kids' attention.

"Danny are you still there?" Katara couldn't help to ask.

"Yes," The halfa answered.

The waterbender hesitated. "Danny...? Are you a spirit?" She questioned.

"Me? A spirit? No." Came the reply. Technically he was telling the truth, spirit and ghost were different to him. Maybe to others they were the same, but him? It was different. If they rephrased that question to "Hey! Are you a ghost?" He would stumble on that.

"See Aang?" Katara glared, although no one could really see that. "He says he's not, so he's not a spirit."

"I just really think he is," The Avatar defended, "I mean it would explain some stuff."

"Like what?" Sokka asked curiously.

"I mean when I met him I felt that somehow I knew him. As in a link." He explained. "I mean I am the bridge between the spirit world and the human world as well."

Sokka frowned. "It still doesn't make sense."

"I mean Hei Bai was able to come to the human realm because it was close to the winter solstice," The Avatar said, "That's when spirits can come to the human world and occasionally people can go into the spirit world, but it's rare."

"So are you saying Danny could've, somehow, stumbled into the human world and was trapped because he was too late to go back to the spirit world?" Toph finally asked after minutes of listening to everyone else.

"I don't think that's how it works exactly." Aang admitted.

The raven-haired teen rolled his eyes. This was nonsense. "I'm still here you know," Danny said irritated. "And besides, I'm not a spirit. And this spirit world that you're talking about doesn't. Make. Any. Sense."

Anyone, anyone could go into the Ghost Zone and anyone could come out at any time. Apparently, this 'spirit world' was different to the Ghost Zone.

"He is telling the truth," Toph announced. "But I can also tell he's annoyed." She smirked.

"Yes, I am annoyed," He got to his feet, "Because you guys keep going back and forth about how I could or couldn't be a spirit. Let's just leave it at this: I'm not a spirit."

"We're sorry, Danny," The Avatar said quietly. And a few 'yeah, sorry' followed after that.

The teen sighed heavily. "Listen, I think we're just tired and we need to get some rest."

"Can spirits sleep?" Sokka randomly asked, forgetting how annoyed Danny was.

"Sokka!" Katara exclaimed harshly. "Not now."

"Right! Right! Sorry about that... Again."

Toph yawned. "I think Danny's idea is the best thing we should do right now." She lied down on the grass. "We're sleeping here. I'm not moving."

"Fine, we'll get some sleep and leave tomorrow. Hopefully we'll get some answers tomorrow." Katara agreed.

Danny and Sokka didn't need to be told again, they both fell right to sleep. Aang continue to sit where he was, not moving an inch. Katara sensed that he was confused.

"Aang, you really should get some sleep," She insisted tiredly.

"I'm confused," He replied softly.

"I know you are," She sat down by the Avatar, "We'll figure stuff out in the morning. I'm sure of it."

There was a long pause between the two, the only sound that they could hear was Sokka's snoring and some night critters. Finally Aang sighed. "How was he able to do that?"

"Do what?"

"You know? Get out of his cell easily, the green wall, and not to mention he turned us all... Invisible?" He said, running through his mind for anything else he missed.

"I'm not sure, but I'm starting to understand why you suspect him as a spirit," She admitted, "I mean he did say he was lost, and Roku said a spirit needed help."

Little did they know, Danny pretended to fall asleep, now listening to the conversation...

What was going to happen once they found out about his ghost half? Ever since he got his ghost powers, he was scared because he was worried people would reject him. Now he was worried because if they found out about his other half, they would reject him as well. Then he would truly be lost.

"...just try to get some sleep, Aang."

"Okay."

After about a minute went by, he could tell everyone was slowly fading into dreamland.

Danny noticed that they never used the word 'ghost'; all they used was 'spirit'. But what if spirit was the same thing as ghost here? Was if he really was the 'spirit' they were looking for?

No, it wasn't him, he thought bitterly, it was someone else, it had to be.

He rolled onto his back, hearing some grunts from Sokka. The trees were above him, but there was also an open spot where billions of stars were. Soon those stars slowly started to fade and darkness engulfed him.

...

Danny was the last to wake up, no that's a lie—Sokka was.

Aang woke up with good news for everyone, everyone besides the halfa.

"Okay, Roku visited me in my dream," He began, "And you know how we went to his island to talk to him about a week ago?" When he received nods, he continued, "There's an ocean nearby us, he wants us to find a good place near the shore. He needs to talk to me and..." He paused, "He wanted Danny to do something."

Everyone turned to face the teen. Feeling very uncomfortable with all the stares, he shrugged. "What?" He asked. "I'm just as surprise as you are." He looked at Aang. "What... What does he want me to do?"

"I'll explain when we get there," The Avatar said. "It was a bit strange."

"O-okay then," Danny gave him a weak smile. Did Roku tell him about his ghost side? The ghost hybrid paled at that thought. Pretty much the whole Ghost Zone knew about his other half, he wouldn't be surprise if Roku knew about it, but he seriously hoped he didn't tell Aang about it.

"Well then, we should leave!" Katara exclaimed. "The more time we waste, the less time for explanations!"

"The ocean isn't that far, we'll walk," Sokka informed, "That way the Fire Nation won't be after us if they see Appa."

"Sounds good to me." Toph grinned.

Aang told Appa and Momo to stay hidden and to try and keep people away from them if there was any. After that they began to walk with Sokka in the lead, since, of course, he had the map. Toph claimed that she could feel the ocean crashing into the rocks just up ahead.

But everyone still followed Sokka.

Sokka kept muttering directions, while Toph and Katara talked. Danny walked behind everyone, keeping quiet. Aang noticed and slowed down so that the teen could catch up to him.

"What's wrong?" He asked, putting on a smile.

"Nothing, really." The raven-haired teen mumbled.

The Avatar's smiled disappeared. "Hey, we're just trying to help. I'm starting to worry."

"I'm 15, I can handle myself," Danny growled softly.

"I'm not saying you can't, I'm just saying we're here if you need us."

That instantly reminded him of his friends. They were there for him, no matter what. That kept him going, their help, and their love.

The halfa smiled. "Thanks, you really remind me of my friends." He told him, voicing his thoughts.

"I'm sure you have good friends then," The Avatar said, with a hint of happiness in his voice. Then he looked at Danny again. "That's not what's bothering isn't it?"

"It's part of it," Danny admitted.

"What's the other part?"

"I'm lost, I have no idea where I am," He gestured around him, "And I'm starting to think I'll never see my family or friends again." He stared at the ground.

Aang didn't speak for a moment, using that time to process everything he said. "It may be hard right now, I understand. But you must have hope that you'll see them again. I think you will see them again, it may be awhile though."

"Thanks, Aang, it really means a lot."

Before he could say anything, the kids in front of them stopped their tracks. "We're here!" Toph announced.

Danny looked ahead to see the blue-green ocean sparkling from the sun. The waves crashed into the rocky shore; the ocean scent filled the air. And a soft breeze went through.

"So," Toph said, "Mr. Bridge guy, what did Roku want you to do and same goes to Danny."

"Okay, well, I'm going to cross over to the spirit world and I'll find Roku there." Aang explained, "He said he once I made it to the spirit world, he wants Danny to touch my physical body."

"Uh, why?" Katara asked.

"I don't know, but I told him he would do it," The Avatar said.

"I mean nothing happens when we do touch you when you're in the spirit world," Katara reminded him. "Zuko took your physical body and nothing happened to him, and you were in the spirit world at the time."

"Well, I guess we'll see, right?"

"I guess."

"Whoo! While you guys are doing spirit stuff, I'm going to practice sandbending." She turned towards Sokka's direction, "You in ponytail guy?"

Completely ignoring the 'ponytail man', Sokka grinned. "I'm in! See ya later guys!"

They both ran to the shore.

The rest of them found a big bolder, about a hundred feet up from the ocean. The wind whipped through Danny's hair as well as Katara's.

"Okay, so you know what to do Danny?" Aang asked.

"Yes," Danny replied uneasily. He wasn't sure if he wanted to do it. But Katara said nothing happened when this 'Zuko' person touched him, so why would it be any different with him?

Aang sat down and started to calm, he focused on the waves below him and he easily slipped into the spirit world. His eyes glowed an icy blue. Danny yelped and stumbled back.

Katara chuckled. "I forgot this was your first time." She looked at the Avatar then back at the teen. "Okay, go ahead."

The ghost hybrid took a deep breath and put his hand on Aang's shoulder, for a second nothing happened. Then he felt his legs give up on him, he fell to his knees. His hand was still on the Avatar's shoulder; the world spun.

He felt a hand gripping his arm and realized it was Katara's. She was shouting for Toph and Sokka, but soon her shouts faded and he fell back into her lap. It was quiet, the world still spun, he couldn't hear anything.

Then the world slowly faded and a brilliant white light was all he could see.

…

**Okay, okay, I lied. So they still don't know about his ghost half. I'm sorry, another plot bunny attacked me. I hope this wasn't a bad chapter or anything, I hope it was still enjoyable. **

**So… yup!**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**Jeanette9a: haha, nice! xD**

**lymea: lol, i'm glad you like that. Toph is my favorite character as well. :-) Thanks so much! Yup, i guess we're even! xD**

**Pichicha123: Here ya go! :D**

**GhostDog401: lol**

**cecilia: haha. :-) **

**starwarrior4ever: haha, i'm glad it did!**

**Splashfire: haha, smart Aang comes around! **

**ichigo-lover-1412: hehe, mee too...**

**prophetofgreed: thanks. And yeah... i like to do release dates. I just find it helpful for some reason. But i totally understand why i shouldn't.**

**THE ULTIMATE POTTERHEAD: lol, yes, a cliffhanger. xD **

**LandofMidnightRain: But you have to admit that i'm nice at updating at a fast pace, right? lol. thank you very much! :) It helps me when i tell people when the next chapter will be out, just a habit and it actually helps me. :-) **

**melody phantom: lol, i'm glad you're liking this. i try. xD**

**ChopSuzi: lol, happens to me all the time. xD**

**aWsOmEcx: haha, i'm glad you enjoy it! hehe... they still don't know...xD sorry? heh...**

**syd004: LOOOOL!**

**seantriana: lol, yup.**

**ulimo: A plot bunny attacked... so... um... i'm so sorry. lol**

**Sda209: it's totally fine. :-) ...well i do challange myself to get at least 2000 words... thanks by the way!**

**Clockwork Apperentice: :-) I'm glad you do! **

**chicaalterego: lol, that reminds me, i have a whole box of cookies (no seriously, i do) just try and find me and i'll give them to you. that way you won't have to bake them! xD Lol, oh, right i knew that...xD poor people. since when was i going to court? xD**

**fanficfantasies: I'm smiling some more! :-) That will PROBABLY be in the next chapter... heh...**

**Guest: Thanks! :-) lol, 500 bucks huh? haha!**

**deathnoteno1fan-codegeasslover: lol, maybe. xD**

**Red-Hot Habanero: glad you enjoy it! hehe, well he had his cell phone, gotta explain it sometime! xD thanks!**

**ChristinCC: Woo! Chocolate bar! :-) sure thing! xD**

**Basia Orci: I'm glad you do!**

**Awesomeness: Yes, yes they are. xD Thanks. :-) **

**nonapal13: glad you do! :-) **

**Sorry for the spelling errors in the review replies, i was doing that on an iPad. It's a lot harder than a computer. I couldn't use the computer, so iPad it was... and i hope this chapter was okay! **

**Anyhow, thanks so much guys! :-) **


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter Ten_

Toph heard Katara's first cry for help. She stopped building whatever she was building and sensed Sokka somewhere nearby the shore.

"Sokka!" The blind girl shouted. "I think Katara is in trouble!"

Sokka's big grin disappeared and concern became the new emotion. He got out of the waves and ran up to her, leaving his shirt behind. "Where is she?" He demanded.

Was she okay? Did Aang hurt her? Did Danny finally come out of his 'nice body' and attacked her? Hey, he was still suspicious about that kid.

There was another shout from Katara. Sokka looked around to see where she was; the sun was high in the sky, the waves loudly crashed into the shore, but he couldn't see his sister.

"They're over there!" Toph pointed at a random direction. Sokka spun around to face the direction she was pointing at and saw a figure on a big, grey bolder just up ahead. He could faintly see Aang in his mediating mode; he could see his sister... But where was Danny?

"Toph," He gulped, "Where is Danny?" He asked, voicing his thoughts.

"He's up there," She said, "We should really get up there." Toph started to run towards the bolder, sand going at every direction with every step she took.

Sokka wasted no time and followed the blind girl.

Katara's shouts were getting louder, but he couldn't see them. He was now just inches away from the bolder. Since it was so tall and big, he couldn't see anyone on top, but he could hear his sister.

Sokka turned towards Toph, who was standing right by him. "We need to get up there. Can you build a ladder, or build a big sling shot to shoot us up there, or-!"

He yelped as Toph got a hold of him and they were launched up into the air. Finally Sokka came in contacted with hard ground. The bolder was smooth-thankfully.

He scrambled to his feet and rushed over to Katara. "What's wrong?" He asked as he put an arm around his sister's shoulder and knelt down.

The blind girl made her way over as well. "Did Danny decide to take a nap?" She asked, with a faint smile on her lips. But she was also concerned as well, Katara was yelling so loud it sounded like she was danger.

"No," She whispered. "I'm not sure what exactly happened."

Sokka observed the scene in front of him. "Why is Danny lying down?" He questioned.

She took a shaky breath. "I don't know exactly." She admitted, "He touched Aang, like he was told to. Then he just collapsed, I ran over to him and that's when I started yelling for you guys."

"He... Just collapsed?" Toph asked skeptically. "Did anything else happen to him? Anything else at all?"

"Well he was still awake when I grabbed him, he seemed dazed. Then the strangest thing happened." She paused to find the right words, "His eyes turned green-for a minute, then it turned back to blue. After that, his eyes closed as if he was going to sleep." She finished.

"They turned green?" Sokka rubbed his chin. Green? Why green? He would kind of understand if they glowed icy blue, but green? It didn't make any sense.

"Well, they glowed-in a green color," Katara confessed.

"This happened when he touched Aang?" He asked, glancing at the Avatar's direction. "Was Aang in the spirit world at the time?"

Katara nodded. "Aang went to the spirit world, and then Danny touched him." She looked down at the teen. "Nothing like this happened when we touched him, or when Zuko did."

There was a long pause between the trio. The waves crashed into the bolder, spraying water everywhere. Aang's eyes finally closed and the arrows on his body were the only thing glowing at the moment.

He had taken his headband and his shirt off so he could-concentrate?-better. Just like before.

Toph sat down on the rock. "...Do you think... Aang might've been telling the truth?"

Katara and Sokka looked at the girl. "Telling the truth about what?" The waterbender asked.

"You know? That Danny might be the spirit?" Toph said, "You have to admit that it kind of make sense."

Sokka raised an eyebrow and looked at Danny then at Aang. "If Danny is a spirit. It would make sense, in a way. But wouldn't all of him have gone to the spirit world? I mean why is his body still here? He's not like Aang where his physical body stays behind while his spirit goes to the spirit world... Is he?"

Katara hesitated. "What... What if it was similar? What if Danny is a different kind of spirit?"

"Or what if Danny took over a body to stay in contact with the human world?" Toph suggested.

"I'm not sure if they can even do that," Sokka replied.

She sighed. "Well what do you think oh Mr. Wise-expert-on-spirits?"

Completely ignoring the nick name she gave him, he shook his head. "I don't know," He said honestly, "I just hope Aang will have answers when he returns."

...

You know how people say they 'see the light' when they are dying? It felt like one of those moments for Danny. Although he couldn't feel any pain whatsoever, he just only saw a bright light surrounding him. Nothing unusual about that. Yeah right.

Finally, what seemed like ages, the light began to dim; he started to see green and blue all blurred together. He also saw two darker shadows as well, it looked like dark blue or black-it was too hard to tell.

Everything became more detailed; he saw trees all around him, the sky was blue, without a single cloud. But something was missing... It just didn't seem... Real. The trees looked kind of faded and the sky had a little brown mixed in.

The figures weren't blue, nor black. Although the figures didn't look real either. There was a confused kid, with an arrow on his head. The halfa would've assumed it was Aang, but Aang wasn't bald. There was an older man there too; no doubt he was dressed in red as well. Everyone loved red here, didn't they?

"It's nice of you to join us, Danny," The older man smiled.

"That's... Danny?" The bald kid asked in surprise.

The teen blinked a few times before he realized he was lying on the ground. He got up to his feet and looked around again.

"Ugh, where am I?" He asked.

"The spirit world," The elder man replied calmly.

"The spirit world?" He scoffed lightly, "You're kidding right?"

"I am not, Danny." He said seriously.

"Okay, who are you and how do you know my name?" The halfa asked again.

The man chuckled. "I am Roku; I know you because someone has told me about you." He smiled. "I know you met Aang." He gestured towards the bald kid.

"Wait what? Aang?" The teen asked in disbelief. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but last time I checked, Aang had hair."

This just seemed to get weirder by the second. Aang didn't have hair and he's what? Twelve?

"Well, I didn't before," Aang said sheepishly, "It's long story."

Danny raised an eyebrow. "Okay then." He looked at Roku. "Um, what are we doing here?"

"I just needed Aang to understand some things, and you need to understand some things too." He said, "As well as explaining some things." He pointed at the ghost hybrid.

"Huh?" The teen looked down to find that he was in his black jumpsuit. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, this can't be happening. This. Can't. Be happening."

This was a horrible moment, it was like he was just forced to transform. For a second he found himself facing his parent, strapped down on a table in the lab.

No, snap out of it, he thought, these aren't your parents.

The image seemed to have faded and he was back to looking at the two people.

"If they are going to help you, they must know you." Roku explained.

For a second, he thought he was talking about his parents. Why was he thinking about them right now? This had nothing to do with them at the moment. But then he realized he was talking about Aang and his other friends.

"They know me." He looked at Aang. "I'm a kid from Amity Park, who has a family, friends. I'm from the United Stated. What else was there to tell?" He resorted.

"They need to know about your spirit form as well," The elder man replied calmly.

"So you forced me to show them?"

Who did he think he was? Decided to tell Aang what to do and then have him tell the halfa what to do. This guy was crazy.

"The rest do not know of your spirit form, Aang does though for now."

"And it ghost form for me," He snapped. He didn't know why he was getting angry. Maybe it was because he didn't like how he was suddenly revealed. Yeah, that had to be it.

It wasn't right for someone else to know about his secret and then decided to force him to reveal it!

"Why didn't you tell us, Danny?" Aang asked his voice full of concern. Also at the same time, he sounded like he was betrayed.

Danny felt a little guilty, but he was still a bit disappointed about this.

The halfa folded his arms, for a second he didn't say anything. But soon he finally spoke, without looking at him. "I was worried how you guys would react. I was worried you guys would reject me. I was scared." And it's also a habit, he mentally added.

"Why... Why would we turn our backs on you?" He asked. He couldn't believe that Danny was nervous about this whole thing. Didn't he learn that it was the Avatar's duty to help spirits as well as humans?

"Because," He took a shaky breath, "That's how I felt with my parents. I've never told them about my ghos-spirit side, because they don't like ghos-er, spirits." He explained.

"But they're your parents," Aang replied, "Why would they do that?"

"I don't want to talk about this anymore," Danny gritted his teeth.

This was his business, his business alone. He wouldn't allow having someone get involved with his business. It wouldn't be right.

"Danny," Roku began, "They will help you; I've been told you came here by accident."

"Accident?" Aang asked. "What do you mean, Roku?"

"Aang, Danny isn't from our world," He explained calmly, "He is from another place."

"So this whole time? I was actually not crazy?" They both looked at him. The teen cleared his throat. "I mean, no wonder this place was a lot different."

"I still don't understand," The young Avatar looked at Roku. "How did you know he needed help?"

"I didn't at first," Roku admitted, "But I knew that Danny would need help getting back to his world."

"Uh, Mr. Spirit guy," Danny said, not knowing how to say his name, "Who told you?"

"Another spirit, of course, a spirit named Clockwork, I believe."

The teen's eyes widened. "You know him?"

Clockwork was here? How did he even know? Oh, right, Master of Time. Duh.

"I didn't at first, but he approached me and told me about the situation," The elder man replied, "He said he wouldn't interfere, but he told me that you would need to get out of this world with help. He also told me how and he said you would understand."

"Great, what's that?"

"He said... That there are different... Portals that will appear at random moments, anywhere." Roku said, "And that there will be one nearby the village you guys were just at, in two days."

Different portals... It made sense; the Ghost Zone had many portals that could lead to different places. Back in time. A different galaxy-probably. A different world.

"Great, so not far?" Danny said hopefully.

"It would take a few hours, but I'm sure you'll make it. Just stay out of sight." Roku smiled warmly.

"So..." Aang began, "You're a spirit then?"

"Ghost," He corrected, "From where I am. But 'spirit' could be the same thing as 'ghost' for you. But no, I am not a full spirit."

"What do you mean?"

"Aang," The elder guy said, putting a hand on his shoulder, "Danny still has a human body, but also has a spirit body. Almost similar to you. Except you are the bridge, Danny isn't, he has both sides. Human and spirit."

Nice way of explaining it. Though it sounded weird.

Danny mentally face palmed, was this guy here paid to explain everything? He groaned. "Thank you for explaining _everything_." He said sarcastically.

"You better get back," Roku said, "You have a few things to explain, Danny."

"Oh, like the things you did when we escaped." Aang pointed out.

The ghost hybrid whinnied. "Why must things be so complicated?" He paused. "Wait, you said I came here by accident. How?"

"I heard you had a battle and ended up here, I didn't ask for details, nor did he give me a lot of details as well." The man said. 'He'—referring to Clockwork.

"A battle," Danny agreed, "An unfinished battle." He grinned. "I'm so going to kick Skulker's butt when I get back."

"Skulker?" Aang asked, what seemed to be the millionth question today.

"Eh, no one important. Just an enemy." He looked at Roku, "Now, one more question." Danny paused for a second. "How come didn't I appear in my human form here?"

"This is the spirit world," Roku said as if it was obvious. "It's mostly for spirits." He looked back at Danny. "Now, Aang will show you how to get out of here. Once you get there, you must explain things. It will be easier and they can help you get back to your world."

Roku slowly faded in midair.

"Wow..." He scoffed lightly, "How dramatic."

Not seeming to hear what the halfa said. Aang grabbed his arm, "Come on," He dragged him along.

Danny didn't exactly know what had happened, it seemed like there was a white wall and he ran right through it. The next thing he knew he was staring at Katara.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" She cried. Then Toph and Sokka peered from behind.

Sokka grinned. "Welcome back to the living buddy!"

Still lying on the ground he muttered. "That was the weirdest thing."

"So you actually went to the spirit world?" Katara asked.

Well, no more lying this time.

"Yes," He hesitated. "And I still want to hear about the story of "since when was Aang bald"?"

Toph chuckled. "Yup, Baldy."

The teen realized how awkward this was, so he got up to his feet and glanced at Aang's direction. The Avatar was back as well; walking towards the group. As he was walking back he was putting his shirt  
back on-suit-whatever. He also tied the headband around his head and stopped in front of Katara, talking about some stuff. She gave him a hug in return.

His hair was back, oh goodness.

The teen looked down to see he was back to his human half. He started patting his body and sighed in relief.

"Woo! Buddy, you gave my sister a heart attack," He walked over the halfa, and gave him a pat on the back.

"I did? Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" He joked.

"Eh, I've always wanted to scare someone, but I've been horrible at it." He admitted.

"Well, you came to the right person," Danny smirked. He knew he was bad at it sometimes, but he could be good at it with certain people.

"Oh really?" Sokka asked mischievously.

The bolder rumbled and the ghost hybrid was shot up into the air. He yelped in surprise and looked down the see everyone about a hundred feet down. Then he fell towards the rock.

Aang saved him, who knew?

Instead of hitting something hard, it felt like he landed on a fluffy cloud-which he didn't go through.

The teen was too busy growing irritated at Toph to even notice that Aang used Airbending to save him.

Danny got up to his feet. "What was that for?" He exclaimed.

"That was for scaring us," She grinned.

"I could've died!"

Aang couldn't help but to laugh. Danny rolled his eyes. Of course, no pun intended.

"Right, but Aang saved you," Toph replied simply. "I play around, Aang has your back."

The halfa's eye twitched. The Avatar stopped laughing and walked over the raven-haired teen. "Okay, no starting any fights."

"Fights?" Danny asked. "Why would I start a fight? I'm not mad, just annoyed." He glared at the blind girl.

"Right..." He said, unsure. "Should you explain now?"

"Do I have to?"

He seriously didn't feel comfortable revealing his secret. It just didn't feel right. At least, not yet.

"Yes, and I'll help as well." He smiled.

"Uh, guys?" Toph said, "We have company."

Danny would have to thank her for the distraction.

Sure enough, a firebender came into view, followed by another; more continued to come out. Completely surrounding them. They were all in a fighting position, ready to fire away-literally. Finally, the leader emerged from the the trees and bushes. This time he had his helmet.

"Ah, there you guys are," He smirked, "Like I said before, do you actually think you can escape from us?"

Sokka pulled out his sword and boomerang. While Danny and Aang we're in the spirit world, he had gone back to retrieve them, then he came back.

The kids got into a fighting stance as well, even Danny. Aang knew his secret, he would have to tell the rest sooner or later. The firebenders have an idea of what he may be. Why hide it now, when it's already out? He was going to do some serious butt kicking this time.

Danny glanced at Aang. "You still want me to explain now?"

Aang ignored the raven-haired teen; his eyes were fixed on the rest of the firebenders.

The kids tensed as some of the firebenders took a few steps towards them. They all waited patiently for their leader to give them an order.

The commander took a step forward. "I saw what you did back here," He growled softly at Danny. "You will help the Firelord, I won't stop going after you until I get you."

The halfa just smiled. "You're gonna have to do a lot better than that. I'm not listening to you; 'taking over the world' it's getting old. And this time I'm fighting." His eyes flashed green for a brief second.

The man took a step back, slightly startled by the eyes. Some other firebenders jumped back as well. He cleared his throat. "I will get you." The man sneered. He took a step back as a sign to let the firebenders know that they could proceed to attack.

All of them must've known who to hit, because they all shot fire towards the halfa. Blasting him off of the bolder and he splashed into the ocean.

…

**These firebenders aren't very smart are they? xD I don't know why, but when Aang finally woke up from being zapped by Azula—I found it funny how Sokka hugged him in the suit saying "Welcome back to the living buddy!" So I just **_**had**_** to add it in. So I down own the phrase. :/**

**Anyways, yes, you guys had to wait for three—four?—days for the next chapter, and because of that, I made it longer. +1000 And it's the longest chapter in this story too. So hopefully it paid off. xD**

**I hope everything was good, I had to go over it like five billion time to make sure it made sense. And hopefully the Spirit World was okay as well. Suggestions are welcomed! :D**

**And before I forget, I've noticed a lot, and I mean A LOT of the ATLA and DP crossovers has Clockwork sending him or something, but the point is, Clockwork is **_**involved **_**in the stories. I mean I understand that, I do. I just want to let you know that Clockwork will not be involved in this story. I know I mentioned him, but that was a onetime only. xD **

**Just to clear some things up. :D**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**Pichicha123: **Thanks! And they will be a lot more curious about his abilities soon. ;) So don't you worry. xD

**DizzlyPuzzled: ***hands cookie* I'm giving you one anyways. :D Here's another update. :)

**Melody Phantom: **What do you think? xD I thought I made it obvious. Lol. And I did look back and realize how short it really was…. :/ So hopefully this one will be a better one. :D

**SilverWolf329: **Hehe, I usually write it out instead of numbers. But this one just slipped by. Whoops. xD But thanks anyways! :D

**Starwarrior4ever: **I was about too, but then I sort of forgot about it then I got too lazy to go back and put it in there… um, sorry…? *hands cookie.*

**Cupcake Reaper: **That is a good theory. I didn't think of him passing through the spirit world when he passed out from his world. I had… something else in mind…. And I'm glad you're enjoying this! :)

**Zipporah grace:** Yes, lol. I've noticed that. xD And thanks! :)

**Nonapal13: **hehe, stay curious! :)

**LandofMidnightRain: **I do _not_ have an iPad, it's my dad's. Well he calls it the Zoom, but it looks too similar to an iPad so I just call it an iPad. xD Yeah.. I hope this one was longer. xD Which it should be…. xD Lol I started laughing at "Aang's gonna find out about Danny's ghost powers." ….. That's a lot of questions. xD Just wait and see!

**ChopSuzi:** But cliffhangers are fun to write… xD

**Ulimo: **Lol, and waiting, and waiting. xD Thanks! And I guess you'd found out huh?

**Sda209:** I promise I won't lie to you guys again. I hope your sore throat is better now! :). … is it?

**Basia Orci: **Everyone is on to me about cliffhangers… xD

**Ichigo-lover:** Okay, you're the first to say "awesome" in the same sentence with cliffhangers-cliffies. xD

**Splashfire:** Yes, yes, another cliffy. xD Calm! CALM! *glass shatters* Um…

**Prophetofgreed:** Eh…. It's sort of a habit now… xD Lol

**CrazyCoffeeKat:** I hope this was quick enough. xD

**Guest:** I swear if I had a dollar for each "cliffhanger" or "cliffy" I'd be a billionaire. xD

**Jeanette9a: **Welcome to the "cliffhanger" group. xD lol

**Deathnoteno1fan-codegeasslover:** lol, yes, I like the moments where you're like "anytime now!" but it doesn't happen for a while. xD

**Peridot15:** Here ya go!:D

**PhantomShadow1999:** :D Here ya go!

**Iymea:** haha, well, I'm glad it amuses you. xD Thanks! :)

**Princessbinas:** Here's chapter ten. :D

**The Girl Names Charlie:** Hehe, well, he's getting to the point. xD And I'm smiling as I update! :D :D :D :D

**Spottedfire98:** Why don't you have a therapy lesson with Mr. Cliffhanger? Help him to be nice. xD lol. And I think pretty soon they will be! :)

**Thanks guys! **

**Also, I may be updating a lot, because I want to finish this story before school starts. :) Well… maybe, because this story isn't going to be those LONG stories. Maybe about 15 or so chapters. :) I'll be back soon with chapter eleven! :D Sorry for the long A/N... it's not usually me. xD**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, last chapter; I made Danny "freak out" about Aang's hair, mostly because it would be my reaction. I honestly love his hair. Then he shaved it and I was like "NOOOOO! AANG! WHY DID YOU SHAVE YOUR BEAUTIFUL HAIR?"**

**But anyways, enjoy!**

_Chapter Eleven_

Right when the firebenders made their move, Toph and Aang used earthbending to throw some out of the way. Each one falling off of the bolder as well. Katara hesitated; she wanted to go after Danny and save him, but at the same time she wanted to fight.

Sokka threw his boomerang towards a firebender that was about to shoot a fire ball towards Katara's direction. The boomerang hit him right against the front of the helmet, making him stumble back before losing his balance. He went crashing onto the sand below.

Right after Sokka had threw his boomerang; he gave out a cry and charged with his sword in front of him. He saw fireballs coming his way, but easily dodged it. Then he attacked, wiping a solider off of the bolder and made another back up a little. Also making the firebender run into others as well.

Sokka found his boomerang nearby and went to retrieve it.

Firebenders by the sides of the bolder, down below, started shooting some of their fire up in the air. Hoping it would hit the kids. Some were smart enough and backed up to get a better aim.

Aang's mind raced; where was Danny? Was he okay? Did he hit his head and can't tell which way is up or down? Where was he?

Toph easily threw some firebenders back, causing some to crash into their teammates. The leader started fighting as well, but he was ten times better than the rest. Sokka ran up to him with his sword, but the commander kicked him in the gut, making Sokka stumble back. The leader ran up to Sokka and was about to shoot fire at him when Sokka finally snapped out of it and rolled to his left; the fire missed him by inches.

"Idiots!" The commander shouted, "Where is the boy?" Most of them knew that he was talking about Danny, but others thought he was talking about Sokka who was getting up.

Sokka made another move with his sword, but the leader backed away, the end of the sword missing him just by a few centimeters. The commander growled in annoyance. "I had enough of you!"

He furiously lit his hand in flames and was about to throw it at Sokka. Sokka's eyes widened in horror, and turned to jump out of the way when the leader randomly jumped forward, missing Sokka just barely. His flame died out and he got back to his feet. "Who did that?" He snarled, glancing at Sokka.

The commander seemed to be shoved again out of nowhere. He growled again, spinning around to see who had pushed him.

Meanwhile, Sokka found this quite amusing. He sat there, watching the leader jumping around randomly. But then a fireball when zooming right in front of him, it was so close he could feel the heat from it.

He looked to see who shot the fireball and gave out a shout and ran up towards the attacker.

"STOP IT!" The commander roared. Causing everyone to stop what they were doing and looked up to see what the problem was.

A firebender took a step forward towards the leader. "Uh, Sir-?" He was abruptly cut off and out of nowhere he flew off of the bolder, screaming as he fell.

Everyone stood there dumbfounded.

Then the leader was shoved once again, crashing into another firebender along the way. He shook his head and ignored the firebender on the ground and looked for the person who shoved him. "Who keeps DOING THAT?" He shouted in fury, making everyone flinch.

Sokka, soundlessly, made his way towards his friends. He leaned over and whispered, "Are you using airbending to push him like that?" He chuckled lightly.

Aang blinked in surprise. "Uh, no, I'm not doing that." He said quietly.

Sokka tensed. "Then who is?"

The air seemed to drop a few degrees. Then out of nowhere, a kid with snowy white hair, dressed in a black jumpsuit, was standing behind the leader. He grinned, amused. "Well, I know why Dash likes pushing people around." He chuckled.

The commander spun around to see the teen in front of him. "Who are you?" He demanded.

Aang smiled.

"Your worst nightmare," He replied in an eerie tone. "I've wanted to use that phrase for a while." He muttered happily under his breath.

Toph smirked. "I already like this guy."

The leader subconsciously took step back. Then he growled. "Wait, I know you." He pointed at the white-haired teen. "You're-!"

Danny grabbed the commander's hand and threw him ahead of him, causing the leader to fall into a bush nearby. "Sorry, but you talk to long." The halfa smirked.

The leader looked at the rest of his crew. "Well? Attack him!"

The firebenders seem to have snapped back to reality and lit their hands in flames.

The teen just smiled. "You guys like to play with fire?" He lot up an ectoball, "Well, so do I. We should be great friends then." He looked at the ectoball floating in his palm. "Well, it sort of similar to fire, eh, who cares?" He shot it at a firebender, who went flying back.

The rest just jumped back at the sight of the green ball, making some of their flames go out.

"Who is that?" Katara asked, still in shock.

"I'm wondering the same thing as well." Sokka said.

Toph scoffed. "Who cares who he is! He's against these people, which means he's on our side." She kicked the ground and the bolder seemed to have grown an arm, shooting another firebender off of the rock. "Now, let's help him."

Danny turned invisible, making everyone yelp. He flew behind one of the firebenders and tapped him on the shoulder, letting his invisibility drop. The fire man spun around and the halfa waved at him, then turned invisible again. He flew in front of another firebender, and turned visible.

"Hi guys, miss me?" He asked in an innocent tone. Everyone tune towards his direction and without thinking about it, they shot at the halfa.

Danny easily turned intangible; instead of the fire hitting the teen, it blasted the firebender, he was in front of, off of the bolder.

"Turning against your teammates already?" The white-haired teen asked, letting his intangibility drop. "That's sad."

He grinned once again and flew towards another fire man and gave him a good punch on the front of the helmet. The guy screamed as he fell off as well.

He turned around, floating a few feet off of the ground, his wispy tail flicking back and forth. Danny punched into his other palm. "Who's next?"

The firebenders standing there ran off, screaming, also ignoring their leader's commands. The rest of the crew were either fleeing or getting beat up.

Sokka slammed the butt of his sword on another firebender's helmet, making the fire man dazed. Also, giving enough time for Sokka to push him off the bolder.

Seeing that they were losing, the firebenders standing on the sand below started to run off in fright. Most of them left, only caring for themselves, others helped some that were on the sand and needed help getting up.

It wasn't long before the crew was out of sight, leaving the commander left alone, still sitting in the bushes. He stared at Danny, who was floating above him.

The ghost hybrid lit up another ectoball. The leader's eyes widened in fear. "Please, no." He whimpered softly. "Let me go."

Danny just stared at him, a smile creeping on his lips. "Boo."

The man gasped in horror and scrambled to his feet, fleeing the scene as well. Vowing that he wouldn't return to find him again.

Danny let the green ball disappear. He turned around to see the kids standing there, then he started laughing. "D-did you see his face?"

The kids didn't reply, still shocked by the ghost hybrid standing in their presence.

Who was this... Person? What was he exactly? Why did he help them? And why is he acting like he was with them for a while.

The halfa stopped laughing, realizing that they still didn't know about his ghost half. Wow, this just suddenly got very awkward.

Aang grinned. "Well, you showed up at a good timing."

"Oh really?" Danny asked mischievously.

Finally, Katara spoke. "Aang...? You know... Him?" Then her eyes widened. "Oh no! We forgot about Danny! We have to find him!" She started to run to the edge of the bolder and jumped into the ocean below.

She was gone in a blink of an eye. There was a soft splash after  
Katara had jumped off.

Aang winced. "She's gonna kill you after this," He said.

Danny didn't skip a beat. "Yup, she is."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Sokka exclaimed. "I'm confused. Why is Katara going to kill," He gestures towards Danny, "Him?"

The Avatar glanced at the halfa, giving him a you-should-let-them-know-now look. The white-haired teen sighed and landed softly on the rock. "Right," He mumbled, and then he said in a louder voice, "Um, well, you see..." He looked at Aang,"Do I have to?"

"I'm telling you to do this," The Avatar said, "How are you going to  
hide it now?"

Danny sighed in defeat. "It would be harder to explain. Really. So I'll show you..." He let the white rings appear around his waist traveling up and down his body.

Sokka felt his jaw drop on the bolder; speechless.

Surprise was written all over on Toph's face. "The other person was standing there, now I feel... Danny standing there?"

Danny's ghost half was lighter than his human side, which was the only reason Toph didn't know that they were the same person.

"Um, ta-da?" The teen said, wincing at how stupid that sounded.

How were they going to take this? He defiantly didn't expect Toph's reaction.

Toph grinned. "Danny you rock at kicking butt!"

The halfa blinked. "Um, thanks..?"

Sokka's mouth was still open, still in shock. How...?

"Sokka?" Aang asked worriedly.

Sokka just continued to stand there in surprise, not moving.

"Is he okay?" Danny asked.

"Eh, I'll get him back," Toph replied, stomping on the ground, causing the bolder to shake violently. Sokka snapped back to reality, yelping.

The shaking stopped; Danny was lying on the ground, Aang was still standing in the same position as he was before the shaking happened. Sokka was sprawled on the rock as well. Slowly he got to his feet, as well as Danny.

"What just happened? You were just...? Now you're just...?" He pointed at the raven-haired teen, still trying to process what just happened.

The Avatar had the same reaction, mentally. He never really saw Danny switch forms, so it surprised him as well even though he didn't show it.

"Sokka," The teen said, feeling tense, "It's a long story."

He looked at Aang. "And you knew about this?" He asked.

"I did yesterday, well I thought about it. It was confirmed today when I went to the spirit world." He replied.

Sokka rubbed his chin and glanced back at the ghost hybrid. He would have to deal with this later. And defiantly get used to it. But for now, he was the therapist and therapists ask a lot of questions. "How did you make the green fire?"

"The green...? Oh!" He put out his hand and a small ectoball floated above his palm. "It's called an ectoball. It's similar to fire I guess."

"Ecto-what now?" Toph asked, puzzled.

"There's a green ball of fire hovering above Danny's hand," Sokka explained, studying the ball.

"Sweetness."

Danny let the green ball disappear, making Sokka write mental notes in his head.

"Another question," Sokka began, "Aang said he wasn't using airbending-"

"Airbending?" Danny asked in confusion. "I thought you said the... Fire Nation killed them all?"

Aang glanced at Sokka then looked back up at the halfa. "I'm the last Airbender; it's long story."

"You said they wiped them out a hundred years ago." The teen shot back.

"I did say it was a long story, didn't I?" The avatar said, raising an eyebrow.

He sighed in defeat. "Yeah, I guess."

"Anyways!" Sokka said loudly, catching everyone's attention, "If Aang didn't use airbending, was it you that pushed the commander around?"

Danny gave Sokka an innocent look. "Maybe."

Sokka scrunched his eyebrows. "Really? How?" He asked, knowing the raven-haired teen was saying 'yes'.

The teen turned invisible; everyone besides Toph, gawked at him... Or what they couldn't see. "Invisibility." Danny replied, turning visible. "It comes in handy."

"That. Was. Awesome!" Sokka pumped a fist in the air, and then he walked by Danny, putting an arm around his shoulder. "You would be a good... Prankster." He said in a low tone, trying to give him a hint.

Danny just laughed. "I do a horrible job with my friends. They don't even flinch." He pouted. "It's sad sometimes." Then he chuckled.

"Man, your friends don't seem too much fun." Sokka took a step away from the ghost hybrid. More questions formed in his mind. "Now, tell me more about these... Spirit abilities."

Danny opened his mouth to begin, when Sokka abruptly cut him off. "You lied to me!" He shouted out randomly, making everyone blink in confusing from the sudden outburst.

"Lied about what?" The halfa asked, puzzled.

"Yeah about what?" Toph said, but her tone of voice clearly said 'I don't care'.

"You said you weren't a bender! I'm the only one still without this magic!" He eyed him suspiciously.

"Well, technically I did tell the truth. I am not a bender."

"But it's the same thing for me! You get to do this awesome stuff!" To prove his point, he did some karate noises and some movements.

The trio laughed at Sokka.

Sokka grinned. "But the good news, I did get to meet a nicer spirit." He admitted.

"Nicer?"

"Yeah, last time we ran into the big scary spirit, he kidnapped me." He shuddered at that thought. "It was a nightmare."

"Sokka you didn't remember anything." The Avatar pointed out.

"Yeah! Maybe if they had bathrooms in the spirit world, it would've been a better opportunity." He shot back.

"Whoa," Toph stepped between the boys, "Chill out." Then she paused. "So, Danny, if you could fight like that without a sweat, where did you learn how to fight?"

"Um, well the incident happened about a year ago..." He looked at the trio to see three confused looks. "It's a long story," He waved a hand to dismiss the idea. "But I learned by training and fighting back."

"You were attacked?"

"Not necessarily," He admitted, "My town was being attacked by ghosts." He sighed, "Ghosts, spirits, whatever you want to call it."

"Why don't you just reason with them, nicely?" Aang asked.

"Oh they don't do nice," He said, thinking about Skulker shooting missiles at him.

"What do you mean?"

"It would be a lot easier to show you, but of course I can't."

Sokka finally wanted a story of how this came to be, and also more demonstrations of his powers. Spirit magic he called it.

It wasn't long before the sun started to set and it wasn't long before Katara waterbended her way back up the bolder, looking very sad until she saw Danny.

Her reaction was like any other. Shout his name and give him a bear hug until he can't breathe. But then she started getting mad at him for scaring her like that. Her rage was at the point where Danny had to run away with an angry Katara after him.

The rest of the kids followed after them, laughing.

...

It was night. The wind howled softly in the air, the night critters did their night routine.

Katara finally calmed down and Danny had to explain to her about his situation. She freaked out and started giving him hugs asking him if he was... Okay? The halfa started thinking that Katara had a motherly side as well as a kid side.

It scared him a little.

But he felt a lot better after what had happened. He had expected this reaction, but he didn't expect the acceptance. This warmed his heart.

It took them a few hours for them to get used to Danny. Sokka asked a billion questions; most of them Danny answered, other times, he wondered where Sokka came up with these questions.

Finally they started to go to sleep, everyone agreed they would start heading to the village by tomorrow. So then when the time came, the teen could leave this world, and the kids could get supplies before they headed off.

Danny was the first to go to sleep, after a day of going to the spirit world, fighting, explaining a lot of things, he was exhausted.

"Good night guys," Sokka replied sleepily.

"Good night, Sokka," Everyone mumbled.

Danny rolled to his side, waking up slightly. Then suddenly a thought  
occurred to him.

If Clockwork said he wouldn't interfere, why was he here?

…

**Okay, I not very thrilled about this chapter. Especially towards the ending, maybe it's because I liked it when they didn't know about his secret. xD I also came to a conclusion and that there will be a few more chapters. :)**

**REVIEW REPLIES: **

**PhantomShadow1999:** Lol, yep! :D

**Ellen Walker: **I hope it did go downhill from this chapter. xD

**Nonapal13:** I'm very happy to make you happy! :D

**Ulimo:** Haha, not necessarily in that order, right? xD

**Melody Phantom:** Yup, cliffhanger. Well…. Maybe? Depends, just wait. :D

**CrazyCoffeeKat:** I wouldn't call it 'serious' more like 'teasing' fighting. xD lol

**Jeanette9a:** LOOOOOL!

**Cupcake Reaper:** I laughed so hard at your review. And don't worry, there's a reason, but it's probably lame. xD But there IS A REASON!

**ChristinCC: **Yep! xD

**LandofMidnightRain: **Lol, nothing's wrong, I just never really type long A/Ns. xD your eye can stop twitching now, he told them! xD LOL

**WingedNinja28:** I'm still alive! xD Your review was hilarious. Lol

**ChopSuzi:** Thanks! :) and don't feel bad, I do that sometimes…

**Spottedfire98:** Well then, it's time for you two to get to know each other. xD yep!

**Syd004:** lol, haha, yeppers!

**Fanficfantasies:** I don't know, why don't you ask DizzliyPuzzled? Thanks! And yeah, hope that length was better. This one is slightly longer…. But not as long as last time. xD

**Pikachu:** Thank you! :D Um… you could check on my account?

**Wolfsblood13:** Haha, well everyone has to deal with cliffhangers. xD

**Splashfire:** Yep! :D :D

**Echo Spectre:** In this chapter. xD and I'll probably explain more in the next chapter.

**Guest: **haha. xD

**Starwarrior4ever:** I'm sorry! DON"T EXPLODE! Lol, I'm updating, I'm updating!

**Clockworks Apprentice:** I laughed at your "excited" face. xD Here ya go!

**Sda209:**I'm very happy the sore throat is gone! I hate them. But of course everyone hates them. xD Lol, no, no, I don't need any pills. xD

**Princessbinas:** Lol, I'm glad you did. :D

**Chicaalterego:** I bet. Sorry. And don't you worry; poking is coming in the next chapter. xD

**YoDog41:** Haha, well here's the chapter!

**Peridot15:** :D Thanks.

**Nico dragonrider:** Lol, well, let's see if you guys become frienemies… xD Lol, why is she doing homework in the summer? xD

**Nickorin fusionspark:** Here ya go!

**Seantriana:** lol, I forgot about his ice powers… I shall add them in the next chapter!

**Thanks guys! **

**Also, if you guys could do a favor? Could you guys give me some suggestions you want that you would want to see in the next chapter? I know how it's going to head off to, but I need to expand it with some ideas! :D So suggestions are welcomed!**

**And hopefully this was an okay chapter, I'm still against it. I feel like it could've come out better. Anyways! See ya guys soon!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I am back from camp! Had lots of fun as well! **

**People keep asking how long this story will be, so I'll just say it here. It will not be a long story. Just imagine it as one of the episodes on Avatar or DP. It's just a little adventure; there are no BIG plots in each episode. So, just to let you know this will be a little adventure for the characters in this story, it doesn't have a big reason, but a small one. **

**I hope you understand. Maybe in the future I'll do another DPxATLA crossover story again with a bigger plot and all that… Jazz…**

**Anyhow! Enjoy!**

_Chapter Twelve _

…

Danny was rudely interrupted from his night rest from a dull pokey jab. He was rolled onto his side and the jab was poking him on the back; it poked him twice before it stopped. Then he saw a shadow in front of him; his hero complex kicked in when he saw the shadow bring up something long and pointy. It looked like a sword. The halfa turned over, got a hold of the-what he thought he saw-and yanked it over him.

The person was still firmly holding on the item when Danny grabbed it, he was thrown over as well as the object.

The teen raised a fist, narrowing his eyebrows and letting out a soft growl. But when he saw who it was, he softened, letting his fist relax and scowled. "Sokka...? What were you doing?" He looked at the object in Sokka's hand, "And why do you have a... Stick?"

Sokka shook his head to clear the dizziness. Once he gained focus, he grinned. "You have to do that again!" He got up to his feet, stumbling a bit. "That was awesome!" He brushed the dirt off of his clothing.

Danny couldn't help but to smile, though he raised an eyebrow and folded his arms. "So, why were you poking me with a stick?" He asked suspiciously.

Sokka twirled the brown stick in between his fingers. "Well, I just found out about your magical powers, I have to be more aware. So I can't just go up to you and burn up." He studied Danny for any signs of movements as if he was going to attack.

"Sokka, you're not going to burn up. You can still touch me like a regular human. Stop being so jumpy." The halfa said, rolling his eyes.

Still, Sokka didn't back down. He held the stick in front of him. Ready to attack whenever. Then he couln't help it but to poke the ghost hybrid, to make sure again.

The stick came near the halfa once again, growing annoyed; he grabbed the edge of the stick. His eye glowed icy blue and slowly ice formed at the end of the stick. Danny let go and his eyes went back to normal.

Sokka gasped in horror, looking at the stick then back at Danny. Unable to form the words he wanted to say.

Everyone else slowly started to waking up, groaning and grunting as they got up, also letting out random noises as they stretched.

They were now fully awake when Sokka let out a short scream.

"Sokka?" Katara asked worriedly. "Are you okay?" She walked up to her older brother.

"He still kept stuff to himself!" He glared at Danny. "You traitor!"

"You were poking me with a stick," The halfa replied almost in a bored tone. "What else was I supposed to do?"

"I was just making sure I could touch you safely!" He defended. "Who knows what would've happened if I touched you!"

Katara put a hand on Sokka's shoulder. "What's wrong?" She asked again.

Sokka studied the stick before saying, "Ah ha! I knew it! You are a bender!" He looked at the ice more closly. "You're a waterbender!" He smiled in triumph as if he had solved a very hard case.

"What?" Katara asked, shocked.

By this time, Aang and Toph had made their way towards all the commotion.

Toph raised an eyebrow. "He's a waterbender?"

"It wouldn't make any sense," Aang commented. "He's from a world without bending."

"I'm not a waterbender!" Danny said in disbelief. "I can only create ice. I can't control the water like Katara and Aang can. It's just one of my powers."

"You mean spirit magic." Sokka corrected.

"No, powers." The halfa said, glaring at him.

Katara studied the stick Sokka was holding. She saw some ice on the tip of the stick. Her eye widened. "Are you sure you're not a waterbender?"

The teen gave her an irritated look. "I'm pretty sure, I can only create ice."

"We can freeze water too."

"I kind of figured that out from Sokka's screaming." He glanced at Sokka, who blushed a little.

Danny cleared his throat. "Now, if you'll excuse me."

"Where are you going?" Sokka asked suspiciously.

The ghost hybrid fell back onto his back and closed his eyes. "I'm going to continue on sleeping." He flipped over to his side.

"No time for that, spirit man. We gotta go." Toph said, getting into a position where she could launch him in the air again.

Danny could hear her move her feet and knew what was coming. He quickly flipped over onto his other side, missing a rock-stump like by inches.

The halfa sat up, shooting the blind girl an irritated look. "Will you stop that?" Even though he knew that she couldn't see her.

She just grinned.

He fell back down. "Doesn't anyone know that I'm not a morning person?" He groaned.

He closed his eyes again and felt someone grabbing a hold of his wrist and started pulling him. He didn't care, he was still tired so he let whoever was pulling him, pull him.

But he didn't know that it was Toph who was dragging him. As she pulled him along, she created little stumps of rock out of the ground, making it hit Danny on the back of his head each time.

The halfa ignored it a few times, but then it started to hurt so he got up. "Fine, I'm up."

The rest of group followed along behind him. They were all making their way towards Appa. The large bison grunted as he saw them arrive. Momo chittered and flew around in circles above the crew.

One by one, they all hopped onto Appa and soon enough they were flying over trees. They were flying up high into the morning sky. Aang got up to his feet, moving his arms in circles above his head. Danny noticed that clouds were moving close to them, completely surrounding them.

Aang continued this for a few minutes before letting Katara have a turn.

"Hey, Aang?" Danny asked.

The Avatar looked up to see the teen. "Yeah?"

"You said you were the last Airbender. But you also said they were wiped out a hundred years ago." He began, "I don't get it."

Aang looked down from hearing about his family. "Yeah, well, I found out that I was the Avatar and I sort of ran away."

"Ran away?" The teen asked, puzzled. "Why?"

"Well, I didn't want to be the avatar. So I ran away."

The raven-haired teen was still confused, but nodded anyways. "So how old were you when you ran away?"

"Twelve."

"And you are now how old?"

"Tweleve, almost thirteen." He paused. "In about a month or so."

Danny blinked. "Uh, so, then how are you still alive? This young?" He winced at how bad that sounded. "Not to be rude or anything."

"No, it okay." He replied, waving it off. But you could still hear the sadness in his voice. "We got trapped in a storm. In the middle of the ocean. But we fell and kind of passed out I guess."

"In the ocean?" He asked again. "Wouldn't you have drowned?"

"My Avatar State thing kicked in. We were in a ball of ice, frozen for a hundred years." Aang told him.

"That must've been rough." Danny pondered for a second. "Which reminds me, how did you get out? Did it melt? Hit a rock? What?"

"Katara and Sokka broke the ice and they were the first people I met after I got out." He thought about that day. "It was kind of a rough start. But we're good now-ish."

"You said 'we'," The ghost hybrid pointed out. "Who else was with you?"

"Appa." Aang replied without a hesitation.

The teen stopped asking questions after that. He knew what mainly happened, and didn't want to press any more buttons that might blow up the Avatar. Or his friends.

The halfa turned around, looking at the cloud swirling around him. He  
wished he could look down below, to see the view. So he sighed and  
turned back around, looking up at Sokka sitting across from him on the  
saddle.

"How long will it take to get there?" Danny asked Sokka.

"Mm? Oh, a few hours. Not long." He said, looking at some stuff in his lap.

The raven-haired teen mentally groaned. A few hours? That would be like... Eternity! How was he going to survive?

Then a random thought popped in his mind, slowly creating questions in his head. He looked back up at Sokka who was still looking down at whatever he was looking at.

"Hey, Sokka?" He asked again.

"Mm?" Came the reply.

"What's going on with this Fireguy and all of this? I don't understand."

Sokka looked up at Danny. "He's the baddest man on the planet. He wants to take over the world. And we're trying to stop him."

The teen nodded, understanding the situation they were in. "How is that going?"

Sokka hesitated. "We're traveling to a place where we're going to meet my dad. We have a plan; an invasion." He explained. "We're going to attack on the day of the solar eclipse."

"The solar eclipse?" The raven-haired teen questioned. "Why?"

"That's when the firebenders can't firebend." He explained, "They're useless then."

"Smart." Danny commented. But then he grew concerned. "Are you going to be killing people?"

"We're trying to kill the Firelord. Well, Aang has to, or we're all doomed." Sokka replied, ignoring Katara's death glare.

"Why Aang?"

"He's the Avatar. He brings balance to the world, who else did you think?"

"He has to kill him? Can't he do something else, like put him in prison or something?" The ghost hybrid asked, feeling a little sick.

"No, he has to put an end to it." He stared at Danny skeptically. "Why do you care?"

The teen didn't skip a beat. "Because it's wrong. You can't just go and kill people."

"He's going to kill us all if we don't end it." Sokka shot back.

Before Danny could say anything else, Katara stopped him. "Stop. Just stop. Conversation is over." She glanced at the Avatar who wordlessly sat on Appa's head, and now and then he would stand up and bend the clouds around him.

No one spoke for a while, they traveled in silence.

Danny understood why they needed to put an end to the Firelord. He was killing people and now he's taking over the world. He understood why Sokka sounded like it was so simple. The halfa glanced at Aang who was standing up, bending the clouds. But Aang just didn't seem to be a killer.

And the teen knew it was wrong to take away a life...

...

Meanwhile, there were two firebenders playing a game to get rid their boredom. They were there to keep an eye out for anything, but nothing had happened for days.

One of them made their move and looked at the other guy to let him know it was his turn. The other firebender studied the game for a minute.

The other firebender looked up in the sky while his buddy was taking his turn. Then he noticed a cloud. Puzzled, he squinted to try and get a better view. But it didn't really help. So he blinked a few time then looked back. It was still there.

"Hey," He elbowed the guy without taking his eyes off of the cloud, "Hey man, you gotta see this."

The other guy grunted in irritation, but complied anyways. He looked up to see what he was pointing at.

His eye widened. "What the?" He looked at the other clouds. They were calm and not moving much. But this one, this one was moving a lot faster. Something was off.

"What should we do?" He asked the firebender that first spotted it.

"We should launch a fireball through it to see if there's anything inside the cloud." He thought out loud. He turned to his left and spotted what he needed. "Come on, we have to light the ball up." He got up and walked down the fireball launcher.

One guy stood right by the big ball and the other one was ready to cut the string.

"On my mark," The guy by the ball said; he looked up to see the fast cloud moving by. He lit the ball up in flames and counted silently. "Now!" He shouted.

Without skipping a beat, the other guy sliced the string and the ball of fire went shoot up. It went where they hoped it would hit; it went right through the speeding cloud.

A second after the flaming ball disappeared into the cloud, they saw a dark shadow inside then it disappeared as the ball of fire went all the way through and splashed into the ocean nearby.

Then they heard two screams after that.

…

**Sorry it's really short; I promise I'll make it longer next time! I was in a rush making this chapter. I have excuses! xD Anyways, I'll update in a few days! :D And tell me how it is, and what I should fix for the next chapter! :D**

**Yes, as you can see, I am still alive. Friday I got home then went river rafting, and then my parent's insisted we have some family time. I didn't have any time to type the chapter up… Saturday… wow, I don't even know where to begin. It was… BUSY! I got some of the chapter typed up on that day though. And well… Sunday you practically do nothing, so here ya go!**

**I am back from vacations now, no more for a long time… So more updates! Few more chapters, then I'll end the story. **

**REVIEW RELPIES: **

**Jeanette9a:** Haha, I make some of them by accident. But keep on making epicly weird words! :D

**Clockwork's Apprentice:** Thanks so much! I'm glad you like it! :D

**SeraiTheGoldenDragon:** Thanks, and thanks for pointing them out. I'll keep an eye out. :)

**CrazyCoffeeKat: **Well, I felt like it could've come out better. I think I felt like I rushed out his secret too fast. But that could be just me. xD Haha, I'm sure I'll use some of that. :D

**Sda209:** Well, I can't write them all! xD lol, but I'm sure you get the idea. :D Well, since he was Mr. Therapy in Nightmares and Daydreams. xD Haha. But that's later in the future… Oops… hehe, well let's keep it between me and you for now! xD Glad to make you laugh! :D

**Echo Soectre:** Hehe, glad you like that about Sokka. And *phew* I made the reactions the way you wanted them to be. xD

**Melody Phantom:** Haha. Yeah, I think I was just having a hard time writing it, so it came out a bit sloppy. I hope the others will be better! But you have to tell me that! :D

**Wolfsblood13:** Probably not, sorry. He may mention it though.

**Blue Eyed Phantom:** Haha, yuppers! Glad you do! Thanks!

**Seantriana:** Don't panic, he used it in this chapter! Yeah, she kind of does, I guess that's where I kind of got it from.

**Pichicha123:** It would take some explaining to do. But, don't worry; I have something planned in mind. :D

**StarryRobotLuver:** Haha! :D Lol, I laughed so hard at the evil plot face. xD _A/N: Hehe, not Friday… nor Saturday… oops? I have my reasons though!_

**Princessvinas:** When you said "snoops around Danny's pockets" and idea came to my mind. I really liked the Energy Drink, but wouldn't Danny have noticed that before? But thank you so much! :D

**Forever-stained-crimson:** Yeah, I could, and then I will have to do a lot more explaining, like why Zuko randomly popped out of nowhere. xD lol. But thanks for giving me some ideas! :D

**YoDog41:** I'm glad it was. I thought I kind of sucked at them. xD

**Ulimo:** Haha, yes, and the reason may be a little lame, but I say it's worth it. xD lol, probably not… lol _A/N: Thank you! I had a lot of fun!_

**Iymea:** I'm glad! :D Thank you very much! I really like to hear from others to see how well I'm doing with the story. And that's a lot of A's. xD lol, thanks again!

**Guest:** It would in a way. :D But it would make things a lot more complicated with the plot I have. But I really like your idea. I was just thinking of something simple I could put in one chapter. :) But I really appreciate it! :D

**WingedNinja28:** *gasps in horror* I didn't have a cliff hanger this time! Lol, be glad! xD …I thought I heard a chainsaw… *backs away slowly* That last sentence and scene was creepy. LOOOOL. But I laughed so hard at that. xD _A/N: The chainsaw you don't have… right… Thank you, I a lot of fun! And thank you, I do have a life, which means you shouldn't use the non-chainsaw on me right? xD_

**Nonapal13:** Hehe, thanks. :D

**ChopSuzi:** Well no one ever knows. xD _A/N: Is Sunday okay? Turns out that Friday was really busy and so was Saturday…_

**Lion: **The Zuko idea keeps coming up, but I don't think I'll use it. Because it just adds a whole new big plot. I'm just making a short story with this one. Haha, I don't know why, but that idea just kept bugging me, so I used it. xD

**InvaderL:** I'm not sure if it was soon enough. xD

**PhantomShadow1999:** Haha, yuppers!

**Nico Dragonrider:** Thanks! Oops, I think I'll have to sleep with one eye open for a few days now. *looks around nervously* hehe. Haha.

**Splashfire:** Yes, I love making the firebenders look like idiots! Besides Zuko and Iroh of course, cuz I love them. :D Well, thanks! :D

**Spottedfire98:** This one was a slower update, I apologize, and I had a very busy week. Thanks by the way! Well, I'm sure you'll get through him. xD lol _A/N:__I'll try to make it a good lengthy chapter. Thanks. :D_

**Eclipsys:** Well, I'm glad you liked it. :D I was kind of half asleep at the time when I wrote that chapter. Hehe. So that's why I thought I failed on it. xD But thanks! :D I love Toph, my favorite character!

**Fanficfantasies:** Azula and Zuko, I really like the idea, but it would be too much for me at the moment. But thanks for the suggestion!

**ChristinCC:** Thanks! The truth and dare popped in my mind, but when I thought of it, my mind blanked out of the dares they could use…. :/ hehe, thanks! _A/N: Thank you, I had a blast!_

**ForeverHalfa:** Glad you do! :D

**Ethiopian1987:** Haha, thank you! And glad you did! :D

**Akela Victorie:** Thank you, I shall finish it to the end! :D

**Nysk:**_A/N: Thank you! I had a lot of fun! :D_

**DragonLovingGirl6:** Sadly it happens _right_ before bloodbending… bummer.

**Shugokage:** Thank you! :D

**Cynder3601: **_A/N: Thanks! I did have fun! :D_

**Katella: **_A/N: Really? Hope you had fun! :D_

**Guest:** Thanks! I remembered his ice powers! Don't panic!

**Deathnoteno1fan-codegeasslover:** Let's just say he didn't have time to react. Lol **Chapter 11:** Really? I thought it looked more like a ball… Well, you could be right, I haven't watched DP for like a year now… I probably will have Danny overshadow someone… *evil look*

**Moonlight:**_A/N: Yes… But I had a really busy Saturday, I got most of the chapter typed up on Saturday, but finished it on Sunday. _

**Nachturia:**_** A/N: **__Not a lot, maybe around 15 and twenty. I'm not doing a big story. :)_

**Sirensoundwave: **_A/N: Yes, camping as in outdoors with dirt and bugs and animals that could possibly kill me. We were in cabins though. But I got really dirty. It was fun. :) Thanks!_


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay this one isn't really an action chapter, but I had a fun time writing it. I'm hoping it's more of a comical one. And Danny has a day before he leaves, so this chapter is mainly about what they did that day. **

**Anyways! Enjoy!**

_Chapter Thirteen_

The halfa knew he heard a whistling sound. It was faint; it was so quiet he thought he was imagining it.

Since they were in fog, they couldn't see what was really on the outside. They could see some parts down below, but not everything around them.

That's when the whistling came-or so he thought. Then pain shot up from his back, it was warm. The blast was hard enough to push Danny ahead, making him crash into Sokka and they both fell out of Appa's saddle.

It was warmer. Almost to the point where it was uncomfortable. Sokka started screaming as he was falling towards his death.

Then the heat touched his skin. The ghost hybrid let out a loud yelp. He tried to get at a good angle to see what was warm, but he had a pretty good guess.

He saw a flaming ball crash into the ocean below and both boys were getting closer to that point as well.

Flaming ball...

He was on fire.

The ball of fire had hit him against his back. He clothes caught on fire.

Danny acted swiftly as he saw Sokka just a little below him. He turned ghost; as the transformation happened, the flames disappeared. He wondered what had happened to them.

Sokka was too busy looking below and screaming to notice Danny above. The halfa finally gained control of his flight and swooped down to grab Sokka.

Sokka let out a loud grunt when he suddenly stopped falling and now hovering in mid-air. He let out a loud yelp and struggled but to only find that someone was holding him. He looked up to see Danny in his 'spirit' form.

"Man, I'm never going to get used to that." He grumbled.

Danny laughed and his legs became a wispy tail. With that he zoomed back up into the air. The cloud—Appa—was moving down towards them. Sokka let out another scream when he was shot back up into the sky.

Since Appa was moving and the halfa was moving, Danny had a harder time landing safely on the saddle. So they kind of crashed into Katara.

"Katara!" Aang shouted worriedly, he hopped off of the bison's head and rushed to her side.

Sokka shook his head and gained better focus. "Danny, you need to work on your landing." He commented, sitting up.

Danny was sprawled on Appa's saddle, his feet hanging out of his saddle. "I figured," He said sarcastically, "Thank you."

Katara was okay, even though they ran into her, she wasn't injured. "Sokka, are you okay?" She asked, concerned.

"I'm fine," He replied honestly. "If it wasn't for Danny, I'd be dead."

Everyone turned to look at the halfa who was still sprawled on the bison's saddle. "What? No problem, Sokka."

He finally sat up, leg crossed. The teen let the rings wash over him and winced at the pain on his back. The flames were gone, but it still left a burning sensation in the spot.

Everyone-besides Toph-had jumped back when the rings appeared.

Katara noticed his pain. "Danny, what happened to your back?"

"It's nothing real-"

"Don't you dare give me that excuse." She scolded. "Now turn around so I can take a look at it."

The ghost hybrid was about to protest but was quickly shot down by Katara's death glare and finally gave up. He turned around. He knew he would be okay, because of his healing abilities, the burn would be gone in an hour or so.

The waterbender let out a short gasp. "What happened?" She asked again, waterbending some water out of her pouch. The water wrapped around her hands like gloves.

"The fireball must've hit me." He said, "But I'm fine, it will heal in an hour, maybe a little bit more."

Katara was putting the water on his back, Danny didn't even move when she did. Most people reacted because it was probably a little cold.

"What do you mean it will go away in a few hours?" Toph asked. "Did you about Katara's healing abilities before?"

Danny spun around, making the water fall. "Healing abilities? Since when did Katara have healing abilities?"

"I've had it for a while," Katara said, sounding a little upset that Danny interrupted her. She looked at his injured back and saw that it was slowly healing. Her eyes widened. "Danny you're back... It's healing faster than I've ever seen."

Aang and Sokka leaned forwards to get a better look. The halfa rolled his eyes and turn around. "To answer your question Toph, I didn't know she could do that." He admitted. "But ever since I got my ghost powers-"

"Spirit magic," Sokka corrected.

Danny ignored him and continued on, "-I have some healing abilities. Whenever I get injured, I recover a lot faster than others."

"That's awesome." Toph said with a grin on her face.

The raven-haired teen turned back to Katara. "But thanks." He said.

Katara smiled. "You're welcome."

Sokka looked out, but couldn't see anything behind the fog. "Should we go attack whoever shot the fireball at us? I want to knock some of them for shooting that ball at us." He brought out his boomerang, ready to throw it.

Danny stopped him. "No, we continue on flying. They'll ignore us. I know it."

"We were screaming," Sokka pointed out. "I'm sure they're suspicious now."

"Actually you were the one screaming," The halfa smirked.

Sokka shot him a glare.

"But seriously," The teen said, "We should just keep on flying."

"How do you know they won't shoot some more at us?" Sokka questioned.

The ghost hybrid put a hand on his chest. "What? You still don't believe me? I mean I just saved your butt down there." He joked.

Sokka rolled his eyes. "You're hilarious."

Everyone laughed.

...

It was a little past noon and everyone was laying down, wanting to do something. The portal wouldn't come till sometime tomorrow and they didn't know what to do now.

Danny was lying on the ground, playing with the grass. Everyone else was doing something similar to what he was doing as well.

Then an idea came to his mind. "Hey guys, I know what we can do." The ghost hybrid said, everyone snapped towards his direction, eager to hear what he had to say. "We can play Truth or Dare." He said.

"Truth or Dare?" Toph asked. "What's that?"

"Normally I wouldn't want to explain, but since we aren't doing anything, I'll explain it to you." Danny began. "Okay, so one person starts. They'll ask another person "Truth or Dare". If the person picks Truth they'll ask them a question-any question-and they have to tell them the truth."

"Okay, what about Dare?" Toph asked.

"If the person picks dare the person that asked them gets to pick a Dare for the person to do." He explained. "It can be anything, as long as it's possible."

"Okay," Toph said. "It's better than nothing. Who wants to go first?"

"I will." Katara said, sitting up, leg crossed. "Okay, I pick Toph. Toph, Truth or Dare?" Then she looked at Danny, giving him a look that mainly said "is that right?"

The teen just nodded.

"Hmm... dare, I'm looking for a challenge." She replied with a smirk.

Katara pondered for a minute to come up with a dare. "Alright, we'll go to the store and you have to put on whatever I give you."

Toph's eyes widened. "You wouldn't..."

...

"Katara," Toph said in an irritated tone, "I officially hate you."

Katara smiled.

The blind girl was wearing a really big dress as well as a large hat to go with it. She also made Toph wear some shoes; which the blind girl hated the most and swore revenge.

Then Katara had the boys take a look at her. Sokka and Aang had to cover their mouth to prevent any laughter. Danny on the other hand, he laughed until he started crying. Then he pulled out his cell phone and took a picture. "Oh, this is so going on Facebook." He said to himself.

Before they had left to go to the store, Danny had grabbed his cell phone to take pictures at the Dares he thought were funny.

Aang and Sokka curiously glanced over the halfa's shoulders to get a better look at the mobile phone. But the teen had stuffed it in a pocket in his "suit".

"Am I done now?" Toph asked, annoyed.

Katara giggled. "Yep. Then whose turn is it next?" She looked at Danny expecting an answer.

"It's Toph's turn," He said, "Whoever does the Dare or tells the Truth about something, it's their turn after."

"Oh."

...

Everyone had headed out of the clothing store and waited for Toph to come out. Once she did, she didn't even hesitate to choose the next person.

"Danny."

"Okay, Dare." He grinned mischievously.

The blind girl returned the same grin, which made the teen pale a little. "This isn't going to be good isn't it?"

"Ha! I dare you to go scare that person over there," She pointed at a guy who was selling bread outside. "Oh, I forgot, you can't let him see you while you scare him."

"Now this is what I want to see!" Sokka grinned widely. "Where should we sit?"

"We can't sit Sokka," Aang said, "We can't let him know we're watching him."

Sokka let out a soft pout.

"But we'll walk around, near him."

Danny went behind a building nearby and transformed, right after that, he turned invisible and made his way over to the bread guy.

He was standing there, organizing the bread and whistles a tune that Danny didn't know.

The teen cleared his throat. "Hey," He said casually.

The man perked up and smiled to see who it was. But then frowned when there wasn't anyone there. He shook his head and went back to doing his thing.

"Hey, Mister, I'm talking to you." Danny said again, still invisible.

The guy looked up again but to find no one there. "Who's there?" He called out.

He received no answer.

The bread man grumbled and went back to organizing his bread.

"Hey, man, I would love to take some bread." The halfa said, trying to sound a little upset.

Without looking up, the man replied, "Really, what kind-" He looked up to see no one there. "Who's talking to me?" He growled. "I don't play childish games!"

"Who said anything about games?" Danny asked. "I just want some bread."

The man yelped as he heard the halfa speak, but no one was there! "Show yourself!" The mad said angrily, or tried to sound mad.

The teen ignored him and touched two pieces or bread in front of the guy. They vanished in midair.

The bread man eyes widened in shock and backed away, but to only run into a wall. Slowly he made his way out of his little bread market and ran down the dirt road, screaming.

The teen let go of the bread and made his way back behind a building to transform. After that, it wasn't long before he found his friends laughing.

Sokka put an arm around the raven-haired teen, wiping a tear from his eye. "Man, that was so hilarious! You are awesome!"

"Nice job, Spirit man," Toph grinned.

Aang and Katara just laughed some more.

It took them a few minutes to cool down before Danny chose another person.

"Aang, Truth or Dare?" The halfa asked.

"Hmm... dare." He replied.

Danny stood there for a minute, thinking. "Aang, I dare you go in the middle of the street," He said, "Staystill like a statue. Also, you have to have an evil look on your face..."

"Anything else?"

"Oh, yeah." The raven-haired teen said, "You must follow people with your eyes as they walk by you."

The avatar hesitated. "Alright." He mumbled.

He made his way across the dirt road until you was in the middle of it. Aang stood there and tried to make his most evil look he could make. He felt like he failed since he wasn't used to being mad or... Evil.

Then a red ball, made of fabric rolled towards his feet. He saw a few kids around his age shouting at him to give them to ball. The Avatar was close to bending down and giving it to them when he remembered his dare.

One kid ran up to him and picked up the ball. "Hey man, are you okay?" They both locked eyes and the boy almost dropped his ball. "Uh, I gotta go." He backed away, but didn't take his eyes off of Aang. The avatar watched him as well. "Okay, man, that's creepy!" He turned around and made a mad dash towards the group.

A few times the same thing happen, people would walk by Aang and their emotions would always change to being spooked out.

Finally, Danny ended the dare.

"By the way people were acting around you," Toph said as Aang made his way towards them, "You did a good job."

"That felt so weird," Aang commented. "Please don't make me do that again!"

Danny just laughed.

"Okay, Twinkle toes, it's your turn." Toph said.

"Um, okay, Sokka."

"Sweet, uh... Dare!"

"Okay, while Toph was dressing up during her dare, I saw-"

"Please don't make me wear girl clothes! Please!" He begged.

"Whoa, whoa! I wasn't done!" Aang exclaimed, surprise that Sokka would think that he would even think that.

"Oooh! Now that's something I'd pay to see," Danny smirked and received a hard jab from Katara.

Toph laughed. "Same here!"

"Anyways, I found some flaming fire flakes. I dare you to eat the whole bag." The Avatar said with a smile.

"The whole bag?"

"Yes, the extra spicy one. Eat the whole bag."

"Extra spicy!" Sokka exclaimed. "You've got to be kidding me! My mouth will literally be on fire if you make me eat the whole bag!"

"I'll buy it." Aang finished off and headed to the store to buy flaming fire flakes... Extra spicy, leaving Sokka there whimpering while the group chuckled.

...

Aang came back with a bag of flaming fire flakes in his hand.

Danny could see Sokka thinking about his grave, saying: "R.I.P. Died from flaming fire flakes-extra spicy". Poor kid, although he was eager to see what would happen if he ate the whole bag.

The Avatar gave Sokka the bag. "Here you go."

Sokka stared at it for a minute before opening the bag.

"It better to get things over with." Danny said, "So if you want this to end, I suggest you dump the whole thing in your mouth."

He received another jab from Katara. "Ow. Will you quit that?"

Katara ignored him.

"You know what?" Sokka said, putting the bag closer to his mouth. "You're right, Danny."

"Oh, this is gonna be good." Toph said with a laugh.

Sokka started dumping the flaming fire flakes in his mouth and stopped when it was half way empty since his mouth was full. They he started chewing on them.

Oh, goodness... It was _hot!_

Tears started to form at the corner of his eyes and he continued to chew before dumping the rest in his mouth. The tears started falling as he chewed the last part of the flaming fire flakes.

Once he swallowed all of it, he let out a scream. "_WATER! I NEED WATER!"_

Sokka looked around with teary eyes for some water, anywhere. Then he saw a man pumping water into his pail, humming as he did so. Sokka ran as fast as he could towards the pump, screaming along the way.

He shoved the man aside and turned the pump on while his mouth was over the hole where the water came out. Sokka continued gulping down water for over a minute before he stopped with a loud, relief sigh.

The man stood there in shock.

"Thanks," Sokka smiled tiredly and made his way towards his friends.

He had no doubt that they were laughing.

"Ha-d-did you see h-his f-face?" The ghost hybrid asked through laughter, "It was p-priceless!"

Toph was lying on the ground, laughing her head off. Aang and Katara were sitting down, clutching their stomachs. Itchy were laughing so hard their ribs started to hurt.

Sokka bowed. "Glad to be such an entertainment." He said sarcastically, though he was smiling.

...

Everyone had started making their way back to camp, or wherever they left Appa and Momo.

"Danny," Toph began, "That was really fun."

"Yeah it was," Sokka agreed. "I'm really going to miss you when you leave."

The ghost hybrid smiled weakly. "I am too," He admitted, "I haven't had so much fun for a while. It's refreshing."

Everyone started helping around to start dinner. Everyone sat in a circle with a fire in the middle. Everyone ate in silence, enjoying to food they were eating.

Danny was the first to finish; while he waited for everyone to finish up, he watched the flames dance around in front of him.

He was going home.

And that was tomorrow.

…

**Okay, the Truth or Dare idea came from ChristinCC and the ideas for each person. So the credit goes to ChristinCC! **

**Well, I hoped you liked this one. And guess what? It's longer! *cheers* It's the second longest chapter in this story. :D**

**REVIEW REPLIES: **

**Guest: **Yes, I'm sorry about that… But this one was longer! :D

**RedHeadsRock1010:** Haha, thanks! And I think you know by now, huh? xD

**ChristinCC:** Thanks so much for the ideas, hope it was something you imagined? Thanks again! And I think you know who it was now. :D

**Splashfire: **You can't die from suspense in two days! *crickets chirping* Can you…?

**ChopSuzi:** Thanks, you too!

**Ulimo:** Well, hopefully this longer chapter will satisfy you. xD Hehe, maybe. xD

**Cupcake Reaper:** Don't worry, I like that power too, I'm going to make him overshadow someone. :D

**WingedNinja28:** Yes, cliffhanger is back! I'm looking forward to the random pie thing! It would be awesome if I was just walking in the hall ways and you had a pie in your hand. I'd laugh.

**YoDog41:** Yes, Mr. Cliffhanger is back, he wouldn't leave me alone. xD

**Clockwork's Apprentice:** Glad you do! :D

**Nonapal13:** Glad you do! :D

**LandofMidnightRain:** I didn't know I was torturing you! xDl Lol, I try to make cliffhangers like that. :) The story should end this week, so I hope that it will keep you occupied! :D

**StarSpangledRobotLover:** Yes, hehe, stick! Two days is fast enough, right?

**Melody Phantom:** Haha, yussh he did! :D I'm glad to hear that!

**Moonlight:** I'm not dead! And I plan on staying like that. ;D Camping was fun, it rained on Thursday. But since it was so hot, I was so glad for the rain. :D

**Guest: **Woo! I plan on it! Glad you do!

**Watson Baker:** I'm glad you liked that. See, there's a reason why I put cliffhangers here! xD lol!

**Fanficfantasies:** Haha, yup, I guess. xD But it didn't turn out like that, did it? xD

**Spottedfire98:** I'm really glad it's a good thing. :)

**Jeanette9a:** Yepper peppers!

**Reid Phantom: **No, I don't plan on it. I've really wanted to do a story with him the Avatar world without any new powers or bending abilities. Thanks for asking! :D

**Princessbinas: **First off, I love your profile picture. And secondly, I'm hoping this was a comical chapter, so hopefully it helped. :)

**Shugokage: **Thanks!

**Sda209:** I don't think I've ever heard of school starting on a Thursday… That's cool. :D And that's really sad. :'( I probably should too, but I really don't have the time to. I haven't seen any of the episodes for about a year now… o_o

**Nico dragonrider:** Dani isn't doing her job isn't she? xD lol, have fun shopping Dani!

**Man or too much cartoons:** Thank you so much! :D

**Thank you guys! I really appreciate it!**

**And you guys should count yourself lucky, 'cause I wasn't planning on updating till tomorrow. But I realized I was going to be busy tomorrow, so here I am! xD**

**Also, I think the next chapter will be the last one. And because of that, I'm thinking that it will be a long chapter. :) Which also means, I probably won't update between Thursday to Saturday. **

**Thanks again guys! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter Fourteen_

Danny would've waken up and start heading to a place he wouldn't even know like they had been doing for a few days. But not this time; today was different.

He was going home.

But as usual, he was like the last one to wake up.

"Glad to see you alive, Spirit man," Toph smirked.

Ignoring her comment, he sat up and saw everyone packing up. Once he got up to his feet, they were throwing thing onto Appa's saddle.

Katara looked over and saw Danny. "Oh, you're awake. Are you ready to go?" Her tone sounded a little sad.

"Oh, right." He mumbled, "Yeah I guess so."

"So where is this magical portal?" Sokka asked, walking over to the halfa.

The teen rubbed the back of his neck. "Actually, I don't really know... He said it would be in this little town." He paused. "I also think it would be in the sky."

Sokka looked up to see a clear blue sky, faintly seeing orange. "What color is it?"

"The portal?" Danny asked, "Well, it's gr-"

"Why do you keep saying portal? It sounds... So non-magical for a spirit." He asked almost in a whinnying tone.

"Because it is a portal," The ghost hybrid replied, "But it's green and would look... I don't know, swirly?"

"Well that should be easy," Katara said, climbing on to the bison's saddle. "Right?"

"It would be easy to spot," Danny agreed, "But these portals don't last very long. Some can last a few seconds, others can last minutes."

Aang finally got on Appa's head, leaning against the saddle. "So what you're saying is that if we don't hurry, we'll probably miss it?"

Toph got a hold of Sokka's and Danny's wrists and dragged them towards the bison. "Maybe it's out there right now and you're wasting time right now!" She shoved them closer to Appa, clearly telling them to get on.

Sokka was the first to climb on, and then Danny followed. Not too long after that, the blind girl got on as well, gripping onto the edge of the saddle after you got into a comfortable position.

Aang told Appa to start heading up into the sky as always, and once they got to a good point, he would start bending the clouds around them for cover. Then again, Katara and Aang took turns bending the  
clouds.

Everyone was quiet for a while, unable to make a conversation. When Katara took her turn, Aang sat down and broke the silence. "Danny?" He asked.

The halfa perked up, looking at Aang. "Yeah?"

"Well, it's been bugging me of a while, so I just had to ask," He said, "If you didn't recognize the spirit world, do you have one at your... world?"

For a second he didn't get what he was asking, then after a minute, he let out a soft 'oh'. "Yeah, um, there's this place called the Ghost Zone. Kind of like how it's a place for ghosts to live." He replied, "My parents built this portal to enter that world, well the portal works. And now humans can enter the Zone and ghosts can come to our world."

The halfa gave Aang a confusing look. "I thought I told you about this before...?"

"You might've, I probably just forgot," He said, shrugging. "Did you say that these... Ghosts like to cause trouble..?"

"Some of them do, others just want to be left alone."

"Oh."

Then Toph joined the conversation. "Okay, Spirit man, what does your world look like?"

"Uh... Well, I live in a small city. We have tall buildings, cars-" He was cut off by Sokka.

"You said that once, what is a car exactly?" He questioned.

The teen hesitated. "Uh, well, it's... Wow, I never though explaining a car could be hard to describe. Well it's made out of metal and has rubber wheels to we can travel better, I guess." He paused, "Wait I might have a picture of it."

He got up and walked over to where they stored his clothing and he took out his pants. He ignored Sokka's and Aang'a warning about walking while they were in the air. He made his way back and sat down with his pants in his hands.

Danny checked all the pockets, but he couldn't find it. "Where...?" Then he remembered yesterday when he took some pictures. He checked his suit, patting all over him till he felt the phone in one of his pockets.

He took it out and flipped it open. He had two bars out of four left. Quickly he looked for a picture with a car. He found the picture of the GI-NORMO 6000, with him and Tucker in the picture with thumbs up.

"Eh, well," He gave Aang the phone to let him see, "It not usually like that, but that is a type of car."

"There's different types?" He asked, giving the phone to Sokka.

Danny nodded. "Yeah."

Sokka studied the picture and glanced back at Danny. "Who is this other person in... This...?"

"In the picture? That's one of my best friends, Tucker." he said, smiling.

Sokka accidentally hit the arrow button, causing it to switch to another picture. It was a picture of all of them, with Toph in the dress. Sokka freaked out. "_WHAT JUST__  
__HAPPENED_!" Then he looked at Danny, smiling sheepishly. "I swear I didn't do anything!"

The ghost hybrid took the phone out of his hands and looked at the picture. He just laughed. "No, I took this when we were doing the game yesterday."

"You stole that?" He raised an eyebrow.

"What? No. I meant I took a picture."

"Oh, okay..."

Then they were interrupted by Katara. "Guys, I think I found it!" She announced.

Aang hopped back onto Appa's head and steered him down to where it was. Sokka let out a short yelp as they descended towards the ground.

Surprisingly, this portal was closer to the ground, about eight feet off the ground. But Katara could see it just fine from above because how it glowed so bright.

The bison landed on the ground with a loud thud, scaring some critters as he did so.

Everyone got off, Aang, Katara, and Sokka all looked at it in awe. Toph just stood there with her arms folded, looking annoyed that she couldn't see it there.

"That's the... Magical portal?" Sokka asked, gawking at it.

"Yup," Danny said."I don't know how long this portal lasts, so I should get going." He glance at everyone. "Maybe I can reason with some... Spirits to let me visit you guys again."

"If you do," Sokka started, "Let's hope it's at a good timing. And when I mean good timing, where we're in trouble and you pop out of nowhere and save us."

Danny laughed. "Maybe."

Katara looked over at the halfa and tackled him with a hug. "I'll miss you." She said in a soft tone and pulled away. "You better try can visit us sometime."

He chuckled. "I'll try." He promised.

"That would be awesome if you can come back sometime," Aang agreed, "And if we need help, you can help us."

"Oh yeah?" The teen asked in a joking manner. "Why is that?"

"Because we helped you get back home."

"Well, technically I'm not home yet." He smirked.

"You know what I mean."

"By the way, Danny," It was Sokka, "You seem to know a few things with a boomerang. Do you have one?"

"Uh, sort of," He rubbed the back of his neck. "It's not really a Bo-"

"Awesome," Sokka said gleefully. "You should bring it next time you come see us, or if you can."

The raven-haired teen smiled. "Don't worry, I'll try."

Then Toph made her way over towards the ghost hybrid and gave him a good punch in the arm.

"I'll miss you Spirit man," She said.

"Do you punch people when they leave?" Danny joked, rubbing his arm.

"That's how I show affection." She replied, grinning.

Then his ghost sense went off—which felt like decades since it did-Danny looked up to see a ghost coming out of the portal. And grew annoyed to see who it was.

"BEWARE! FOR I AM THE BOX GHOST-" He looked down to see the group of kids standing there in shock, besides Danny, of course.

"Miss me Boxy?" He smirked.

The Box Ghost floated there for a second before yelling "BEWARE" and flew back into the portal.

"Who was that?" Sokka asked dumbfounded.

"He's the Box Ghost." The halfa rolled his eyes. "He's not much of a threat. Just really annoying."

"Well, we shouldn't have to worry about him then, huh?" Toph joked.

Everyone laughed.

Danny turned into Phantom and floated up into the air until he was right by the portal.

"I'm still never going to get used to that," Sokka muttered.

The teen gave him a sly smile. "See ya guys!" He waved. "Hopefully I'll see you sometime!"

Everyone waved good bye from below and watched him go through the portal. Right after he did so, the portal shrunk and vanished into thin air.

Aang let out a loud sneeze.

"Okay, now that was cool." Sokka admitted.

"That Aang sneezed?" Toph asked, feeling that Aang hadn't really moved when he sneezed. "I think Sokka's on Cactus Juice again."

"No!" Sokka defended. "That the spirit portal disappeared."

"Why didn't you just say so?"

When Danny entered in a random place in the Ghost Zone, he spun around but didn't see the portal anywhere. Just green and purple doors everywhere around him.

He was going to have to talk to Clockwork sometime...

He turned back around and started flying straight till he could find something familiar in the Zone. None of the ghosts around here were much of a threat; most of them just glanced at him and went back to whatever he was doing.

Others didn't seem to notice him.

It was about an hour before he noticed the Fenton Portal up ahead and a few other places he knew.

Then out of nowhere, he just realized he left his clothing on Appa's saddle. Well, it didn't matter anyways, he had tons at home.

He came up to the portal, relieved that it was open. Knowing his dad, he must've accidentally left it open.

Danny went through that portal and ended up in the lab. No one was there. But he could hear something going on upstairs.

The halfa landed on the floor and transformed back to his human halfa. Oblivious that he still had his clothing on—the one he got when he went shopping with Sokka..

He made his way up the stairs and opened the door, which led to the kitchen. No one was there either. He swore there was something going on up here...

The raven-haired teen spotted his sister on the couch reading. As usual.

"Jazz?" He said, stepping into the kitchen, and closing the door behind him. He made his way to the living room.

His sister looked up to see her brother standing there. She dropped her book and ran up to him, attack him with a hug. "Danny!" She pulled away from him. "Where have you been?" She nearly screeched.

"It's a long story."

Jazz studied her little brother, she raised an eye brow. "Danny..? What exactly are you wearing?"

He looked down to see that he was wearing the suit, and then looked back up at Jazz. "Heh, that's another long story."

Jazz wanted an explanation and forced Danny on the couch. The halfa ended up telling her what had happened. His sister believed every second of it and asked many questions.

That was like Sokka asking questions about his ghost side all over again.

Then finally Danny wanted to know some things. "How long was I gone?" He asked.

"A few days," Jazz responded, "We managed to convince our parents that you were at Tucker's house for a few days, but when we kept getting calls from the school. Well, they kind of got worried." She sighed. "I'm just glad you're okay."

"Thanks sis." He smiled. Then asked, "How was the town?"

"Tucker and Sam did a good job, of course Valerie kind of helped. Mom and Dad were a little helpful, but not much." She admitted. "Everything was fine while you were gone. The world didn't light up in flames, okay?"

The halfa laughed.

"What's so funny?" She asked, puzzled.

"The firebenders were after us for a few days and they can create fire and you just said... Gah, never mind..."

"...okay..." Jazz said hesitantly.

"So where are mom and dad?"

"They went to look for you," She replied, in a "I'm feel so bad for you" tone. "You're gonna have to explain a lot to them. In fact they just barely left."

"Oh, well at least I didn't get attacked by all of you at the same time." He joked, then grew serious. "They're never going to believe me," He muttered. "Well, come up with an excuse story!" He told her before he left the house to go see Sam and Tucker.

"Danny!" Jazz shouted irritably.

...

The ghost hybrid had called them and told them to meet at Tucker's house. Apparently they were out looking for him as well; they probably got concerned after school had ended on the day he fell into the other world.

School... Great he had a lot of stuff to catch up to.

It wasn't long before everyone met at the front of Tucker's house. And when Tucker saw Danny he chuckled. "Dude, what are you wearing?"

Danny groaned. "Seriously Tucker?"

He put his hands up in surrender. "Hey, I'm sure that's what everyone would say!"

Sam jabbed in in the ribs. "Tucker," She hissed.

She looked back at Danny and gave him a death glare. "You have some explaining to do."

"I knew I would have to explain at some point anyways." He smiled.

Sam gave him a hug. "We were so worried."

Behind Sam's back, Danny saw Tucker make a heart like shape with his fingers and mouthed 'lovebirds'.

Danny glared at him, but he just chuckled. Sam pulled away and waited for him to start explaining.

They all sat on the porch and the teen started telling them what happened.

...

"Dude seriously? Can I see the pictures?"

Danny pulled out his cell phone and handed it to Tucker. He started looking through the pictures the teen took while he was with Aang and his friends.

"Tell me why," Tucker began, taking his eyes off of the phone. "We didn't come with you. This would've been awesome!"

"Trust me Tucker, you would've hated it," He laughed.

"Oh? And why is that?" He challenged.

"They had no technology." Danny replied, "None, whatsoever."

"Did I say it would've been awesome to go with you? I meant, I'm glad we didn't go with you!" Tucker said quickly.

The two just laughed.

Then his ghost sense went off.

"That's you're cue," Sam smirked, "You're just a few days late."

"You're hilarious." Danny said dryly.

He scanned the area to see if anyone was nearby to see him, once he saw that the coast was clear he transformed into his ghost half.

The halfa saw Skulker floating in the air above the trio. "I see you're back." He sneered.

"It's good to be back," He smirked. And with that, he shot up into the sky to meet his ghostly enemy.

They had a battle to finish.

…

_**THE END**_

_**Another story is finished… Or should I say "another episode just ended". xD**_

**Yes, sorry for those people who wanted the Gaang to travel to the ghost zone, see Danny's world, etc. Really, I just had to finish this story before school. I'm sure if we had more weeks of summer vacation I would've done that. Maybe later in the future I'll do something like that, if you're interested of course. ;)**

**Honestly, I had a reason for Danny going into that world, but it just sounded so lame, so I've decided not to put that there. Just please imagine this as an "I wonder what would happen if Danny went to Aang's world and how would he get back?" Hope you all understand!**

**Thanks for all of you readers for supporting me! I really appreciate it! :D You are all awesome!**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**Watson Baker: **I'm glad you liked this story; I had a lot of fun writing this story! :D

**Katella:** Glad you liked it! :D

**LandofMidnightRain:** Yup, I'm so sorry! :( haha, I like to keep things at a good pace, not too short and not too long. :D And yup, this was the last! Thanks so much for supporting me with your hilarious reviews! :D

**WingedNinja28:** Haha, another non cliffhanger. Haha. I've decided to give you guys a break. xD

**Shugokage:** thank you! :D And you're welcome! :D

**Clockwork's Apprentice: **I'm glad you do. :) Well, Danny has to get back some time! ;)

**Nico Dragonrider:** Haha! And thanks! :)

**YoDog41:** Haha, was it refreshing? xD

**Ulimo:** Yeppers! It is officially a came in the Avatar world now! xD This chapter was a bit longer as well. xD

**Guest:** Thanks! And yup! He's never stepping in that place now. xD lol

**ChopSuzi:** Haha, I should try some… xD lol

**InvaderL: **Epic! Lol, love dat word. xD Lol, maybe sometime! :)

**StarSpangledRobotLover:** hehe, glad it made you laugh! :D I'm sure there will be other stories about Danny helping the Gaang with the Sozin's comet. I'm sure they'll do a lot better than me. But thanks!

**Sda209:** That's good! Seeing my friends is always awesome. :D Wow, I'm almost to my two year point. O.O xD The stories are the only thing for reminding me of this show now. xD

**Jeanette9a:** Yeah, I was going to do a truth, but I just… didn't… lol.

**Prophetofgreed:** Thanks for your suggestion, but I really had to end the story. Hoping it's not too rushed… But really, thanks for your idea. :)

**Melody Phantom: **Hehe, I'm glad you did. :) Yes… Sorry if it's boring… But maybe I'll do another ATLA and DP crossover that won't, hopefully, be as boring. xD I hope you understand…

**Princessbinas:** haha, I would love to see that too. xD

**Fanficfantasies:** Glad it was! And it feels so exhilarating to finish another story, yet it's sad it ended. xD

**Lildork2:** glad you did! :D

**Man of too much cartoons:** Glad to entertain you. XD

**Spottedfire98: **:D

**Nickorin fusionspark:** Last chappie,,,

**Deathnoteno1fan-codegeasslover:** Haha, glad it was entertaining! :D

**Thanks for all your hilarious, encouraging, etc. reviews! It really helped me along the way as I was writing this for you guys! I really appreciate it! *gives you all hugs***

**Thanks for taking your time to read this story! **

**See you guys later! :D**

**~Turkeyhead987**


	15. AN: HELP!

**Hey guys! Uh, long time no see... Heh. **

**Anyways, I'm not sure if anyone I will get this since it's been so long. But I've decided to do a sequel (if you're still willing to read it), but there's a small problem... Okay a big problem, I don't know how to write another story with them. I'm out of ideas. My mind has literally crawled away from me. Haha.**

**So, if you're determined to read another ATLA/DP crossover from me (a sequel). Could you give me some ideas of what I can do? I would really appreciate it. I am really itching to write, but I just don't have any plot bunnies. They started hibernating a bit earlier... Heee... **

**Again, I dunno if you guys will get this, but if you do, send me some ideas! :) **

**Just PM me or leave a review.**

**Thanks! **

**~Turkeyhead987**


	16. Sequel IS UP!

**Hey guys! Another A/N from me! I just wanted to let you know that the next story is up! The sequel is up! It should be in the A:TLA/DP crossover. I just barely posted it up. :) **

**Go ahead and check it out! :D**

**~Turkeyhead987**


End file.
